Green Rider Wears Blue
by ReadInk
Summary: Karigan's still running from Zachary, which shouldn't be hard considering he's engaged to Estora. But Estora throws a curveball even she can't dodge, and an injury has family issues putting her in the spotlight. Set after First Rider's Call
1. An Unpleasant Task

Characters aren't mine, plot is, blah blah…

* * *

Chapter 1: **An Unpleasant Task

* * *

**

"Kari? Kari! Rider G'ladheon!"

Mapstone's final words managed to cut through the fog of her concentration. "Almost done," she mumbled, "just have one more to go over and then I'll be done." She stabbed the pencil at the current account.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around along with her chair. "No. No more. As much as I would like those done, not at the expense of my rider." She examined Karigan's eyes and held up one of her hands, which trembled. "As I thought." She winced. "What will your father say..."

"My father?" Karigan snatched her hand back and stood up. "What's _he_ doing _here_?"

"He's _here_ to see _you_, and when he sees the state you're in, he'll have my scalp. Can you clean up or something first?"

When she left, Karigan ran a hand through her hair and limped over to her closet. Three days previous, Condor has misstepped on a bit of ledge, and taken a nasty tumble down that ended up with a badly sprained ankle. Luckily, only she had gone down the side; Condor came down off the cliff and taken her home. Master Mender Destarian had put her on extra light duty for at least a week, pending his approval. Karigan looked in the mirror and washed her face, then ran wet fingers through her hair. She yanked her shirt down until the wrinkles became a little less noticeable, and then approached the garden. When it was in view, she straightened up and tried hard not to limp.

When he saw her, he rose from the bench as clasped her tightly in his arms. "You look tired. Let's sit." He drew her over to a bench.

'It's nice to see you father. I hope there's nothing wrong."

"Well, not really." He took her hands, "I just wish you would come home—we all miss you."

"But I can't-"

"I know, but a father can wish. Besides the pleasure of seeing you, I have a delicate matter to discuss. The importance of said matter was duly impressed upon me by your dear aunts."

Karigan winced much as Mapstone had winced earlier. "Oh. Is it what I think it is?"

"I'm afraid so. It has been decided that with the current state of unrest and your rather dangerous occupation, that you need to get married as soon as possible. Even…well not that I don't want grandchildren _some_day, but…" As Karigan's mutinous look, he added a bit sheepishly, "Your aunts are insisting, Stace especially. She wants you to do the circuit. I won't force you. Just keep your mind open, please? You might actually find someone…"

"Have you talked to Captain Mapstone yet?"

"Not yet, I wanted your OK first."

"Are they really putting on the pressure?" At his nod, she gave her assent. "As long as Mapstone agrees."

* * *

"You want her for WHAT?"

"Just for a week, then she can—"

"With all due respect Clan Chief, I understood that of right now, Karigan has renounced her Clan Heir status. What am I going to do with a pregnant rider?"

Stevic blanched. "She doesn't exactly have to go that far, but the gesture needs to be made. Marriage would be the point, even if that's not what ends up happening."

Mapstone glanced over to Karigan. She looked miserable. "Well?"

"Technically Captain, when my time as a Green Rider is up, I will be the Heir again. I don't intend to make a match, but I have promised to keep an open mind. It is my duty, so I must, if you will allow it."

A smile quirked on the commander's lips. "I see a perfect solution for this little problem. You have about a week until your ankle is serviceable for Rider duties, so I will release you for one week, commencing tomorrow. Get your affairs in order tonight."

Stevic glared over at Karigan, or rather, her ankle, but she just shrugged. They all stood. "Accommodations….?" He asked.

"I am afraid she will have to stay here. Being in the king's service, though on detached leave, _Rider _G'ladheon needs to stay available to the crown."

Karigan's heart gave a little jump at the captain's choice of words, but she rose and followed her father out. It _would_ simplify things, as well as having some part of her day to herself.

"Well," Stevic said, "Stace's not going to be happy you're staying here instead of in the town house, but I can see the Captain's point. I really appreciate this Kari. I'll have some of your things brought over tomorrow morning. They should still fit all right, even though they may need to be altered." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "And now I'll have an excuse to see more of you, hey?" Then he was gone.

Karigan bowed her head. Although she wasn't "damaged goods" in the usual sense, she had the feeling her aunts would be horrified by the damage to her ankle. _Maybe I can work that to my advantage. Ha!

* * *

_

An incessant tapping on the door finally woke her in the morning. It was an immaculately attired messenger, and he flung the door fully open and read from a light rose colored script.

_To My Dear Niece Karigan;_

_I will expect you for luncheon at one o'clock today. Attire yourself properly._

Karigan groaned and rubbed her eyes. Once the morning grits were out, she could see about five large crates being wheeled into her small chamber. With a flourish, the messenger handed her a metal bar and ushered the men out.

"Bet he would have opened them for me if I'd been wearing a dress," she muttered. "Being helpless and useless might have its advantages."

The hopelessness of her case threatened to overcome her, so she used the bar and wooden crates to thoroughly vent her anger. By the time they were opened, she felt considerably calmer. But what was inside was another story.

When she had been Clan Sub Chief she had worn fine things, and not been unhappy about it, but these were….for a lack of another word, _mancatcher_ clothes. She hung them all, and then chose the most modest. _I'm sure auntie and I will get on wonderfully._

Karigan coiled her hair and flung her most billowy cloak over the entire ensemble and held it close in the front. Spring weather was a _little_ late for this much cloak, but it would hide the dress. She had a quick flash of another cloak; a kingly cloak, and felt a blush flood her face. _Those are the last thoughts I should be having at a time like this.

* * *

_

It is so wonderful to be able to make characters in a book you love do what you want them to do. They still surprised me at times, though, and acted in ways I wasn't expecting.

Please…tell me what you think!

-ReadInk


	2. Dinner

Chapter 2: **Dinner**

* * *

When the day's last business was concluded, Laren followed Zachary to his private apartments for dinner. When they were seated and the food placed, Laren gave the king a playful kick in the shin. "'Perhaps growing turnips might be more feasible', did you see her face? She thought you had gone loopy, I could tell."

Zachary grinned back. "I know when I say things like that that my day should be over." He bent over and took a sip of his soup. "Tell me news; any news. A king must keep abreast of the happening." He waved his hand imperiously.

"Lets see, there are rumors that Lady Estora Coutre is going away to visit her great aunt is Selia."

"Hmm, her father is either highly concerned for her safety at a time like this—not likely, she is being punished…or…it's her idea."

"I'll put my bets on Estora. It's funny you hadn't heard though; after all, you are engaged to the woman."

The king sighed. "I know. It just seems as though she gave everything she had to give of herself to someone else."

Mapstone gave him a troubled look. "I'm not sure if I should say anything, but if you are going to marry her, I think you should know. But I would ask you to keep it to yourself. She had an ongoing relationship with one of my Riders, but because of her blood, it had to stay secret for both their safeties."

Zachary looked horrified. "Then, she's still…"

"No, that's the bad part. The rider was F'ryan Coblebay, who died from black arrows. We kept it close, but it was his love letter to her that carried the code that allowed us to save your life. F'ryan was the one that "recruited" our Karigan, so to say."

"That is news indeed. I shall have to tread carefully."

"But speaking of Karigan," Mapstone's voice took on a lighter tone, "the funniest thing happened today. Ever since she sprained her ankle-"

"Wait, Karigan sprained her ankle? Is she all right?"

Laren gave him an amused look. "Nothing broken, but a sprain all the same. _Anyway_, she's been moping around trying to do paperwork, which is making her…well; you know how she can get. So her father comes to me today to ask if he can borrow her for a week. I figure it will keep her occupied.

"Occupied with what?"

"Oh, the Clan is pressuring her to get married, and they want her to do the circuit. You should have seen her eyes—'duty' she says, and the Clan Chief looked awfully guilty. I'll put my bet on one of the family matriarchs…what's wrong?"

Zachary's face was rather pale for the heat in the room. "But but—she renounced her status…"

"As she pointed out, only as long as she's a rider. When the brooch releases a rider, they return to their normal lives. Karigan may no longer be Sub Chief, but she carries full heir status and will probably resume Sub Chief duties when she leaves. That part of her life has been put on hold for now, that's all."

"But she's a Green Rider; surely she has duties that would prevent her from such a life of leisure!"

"I doubt she'll enjoy herself. Duty and honor are important for Green Riders, and more so for Karigan especially considering her background."

King Zachary seemed to have forgotten about food. "What about her duty to me? To her king?"

"Rider matters are mine to deal with; this is nothing that should go up to your level. Look at me!" She put her hand on his, "I don't know exactly what's going on with her for you, but you need to haul whatever it is back in. What's it all about?" She could see a tick moving in his cheek and he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I don't want to lose a Rider. We have so few left. Rider G'ladheon is one of our best."

"She is invaluable to me as well, which is why…what happened with Alton D'Yer really devastated her. I think that's why she's been driving herself so hard. I doubt she would have gone over that cliff if she hadn't been so depressed with his rejection of her. Now that she's out of commission, it's harder than ever to drive him out of her mind. Even if she's not crazy about it, I think that this particular activity will distract her from thoughts of him."

* * *

"Is something wrong, Karigan? You seem diverted."

Karigan snapped back to reality. She looked across the table at her dinner companion. Estora. Right. Not Aunt Brini. She smiled sheepishly. "Let's just say I have other things on my mind. I'm sure news has reached you about my occupation this week."

"I can't say that is has."

"_That's_ a surprise. Apparently, I have too much muscle and I speak my mind too often. I also need to learn to control my limp—which is the reason I am doing this in the first place!" Karigan continued to explain the situation.

Estora tittered. Karigan gaped at her. "I didn't know you _could_ titter! You're always so elegant, so much the lady. Not like me, I'm only doing this because…"

"Yes?"

"Well, there are other things that I don't want to think about." A pair of almond eyes sprang to mind for one.

"It's Alton isn't it. We've talked of this before; he'll come around."

Karigan clenched her hands together so tightly that all the blood disappeared from her skin. "I can't forget the way he looked at me. I think the breach in our friendship will never be mended, just like the wall. He was my first friend; he risked his _life_ for me. At one point it might have been more…now I've lost him forever."

Estora got up and laid a hand on Karigan's shoulder. The other brushed away a tear that ran down her cheek. "I am truly sorry. I don't have words to tell you how sorry I am. In a way, I think you have it worse than I. At least I know F'ryan is gone, gone forever, and he did not die hating me. No matter who else comes into my life, I shall always have happy memories to cherish in my heart." She drew Karigan to her feet and to the next chamber, where she sat her on one of the chairs.

"Karigan, it is because of that that I wish to tell you something. You are my dearest friend, partly because you know my secret, but also because you are everything I want to be. I have to tell someone. Will you have the care of my secret?"

_I am not the only one who is unhappy, or who has problems._ Karigan looked up into Estora's eyes, and was ashamed to see tears. "Please, I ask only that you listen." Karigan nodded.

* * *

Another installment! Before I can get into the juicy stuff, I have to set the scene. Estora needed to go. She's awfully tragic, but she can't die, and a nun is a bit cliché, sooo… Please, REVIEW!

-ReadInk


	3. You're Going to What!

Chapter 3: **You're Going to _What_!**

* * *

"You have a sense of duty much like mine. That is why what I am going to tell you is a hard thing for me. I feel the duty to my father, to my province. This arranged marriage is…is not what I wish, but for the sake of Sacoridia, I was prepared to take that step, and Zachary is a _good_ man." She turned away. "But I cannot. Carrying the memory of F'ryan in my heart—it would not be good for Zachary, and what is not good for the man is not good for the king. I love my father, but sometimes, he has a hard time seeing past some things.

'You may have heard rumors that I am off to visit my great aunt in Selia. Some say it is to keep me safe, but it was my wish. It is to be my last journey before I wed. And this is my secret." Estora turned back to look at Karigan, but she seemed lighter, freer now. "I am not coming back. I have told no one, but I have decided. The events of these past years have taught me this much; a chance at happiness needs to be grabbed, taken with both hands the moment it presents itself, sometimes regardless of the consequences. I had that chance, and I let it go. Now I have another chance. It is a less certain chance, and I will have to put more effort into it, but I must take it. Having known happiness, I cannot live the rest of my life without it."

Karigan struggled with the questions that Estora's words had awakened within her. Happiness? Taken regardless of consequences? This was not the Estora she knew, this Estora was determined to throw her noble birth away, but what could she say? She had done the same thing to become a Green Rider. "What do you want from _me_? What can _I_ do? I will miss you…I will miss you very much…"

"And I will miss you. There is something I need you to do. I need you to help Zachary understand, to understand _why_ I did what I did. I need you to tell him that he _is_ a good man, he _is_ a good king. Here is a letter. I am entrusting it to you; please give it to him before he finds out from the official channels. My visit is only to last a day or two, so as soon as I am gone would be best." She looked at Karigan ruefully, "I had rather not any tearful or awkward goodbyes."

Forgetting the implications of what she would have to do with the letter, Karigan took it. "But what will you do? Where will you go?"

Estora smiled grimly. "I have a cousin, Lady Icea of the Pautral Fiefdom very near Selia. She knows of my plans, and I will hide amongst her household. None of them have ever met me, so no one will recognize me. My aunt will think I have already boarded the ship, so when the word comes that I am missing, no one will know exactly where I am. I will go from there to…who knows? Maybe I shall even work in a tavern!" She almost laughed with her novel idea.

"Write to me. Any of father's merchants are to be trusted. You must tell me how you fare."

Lady Estora gave her a fierce hug. "You can be sure I will, and you must write to me at the address I give you in _my_ letters. Goodbye Karigan, and may your future be brighter than _any_ moonstone."

What was left of the evening seemed to have lost its joy for Karigan. As day with her aunt was not the best under any circumstances, but Estora's news had hit her hard. Her first instinct was to tell Alton, but it took less than a moment to remember _that_ state of affairs. _Maybe Melry…but no, Melry was accompanying Rider Dynic on a message run. The captain was more an aunt than a friend…do I not have one friend on the castle grounds?_ She reached her rooms and began to undress when her hand closed on the message she had sworn to deliver.

Karigan realized too late what she had gotten herself in to. She kicked her bed post. "Will I never stop promising to deliver messages? Look what happens every time! I wind up here, in service to some king who…what have I done? Did I actually just agree to sit in a room _alone_ with the _king_ and tell him what a great guy he is? What was I _thinking!_"

There was a polite knock on the door, and she opened it. "What?"

It was Rider Eran. "I know the walls are stone and all, but you _really _shouldn't be yelling and …what the heck are you _wearing_? Is that a _dress_?"

Karigan slammed the door in his wide eyes and put her face in her hands. "Great. That solved some problems. Eran's not bad, but he'll tell Gorbin, who'll tell…I'm doomed." It wasn't as though no one knew her history, but status and rank just weren't really referred to amongst the ranks of the Riders.

* * *

"Pay attention Karigan? Now, what did I just say?"

Karigan recited Stace's words back to her, "Don't make a play for the first born sons, I'm a merchant's daughter. The best I can hope for is a second son of a reasonable wealthy household." I won't make a play for anyone if _I_ have anything to say about it!

"Stand up girl, and walk over to me!"

Karigan got up and allowed the deep purple skirt to sigh across the floor as she approached her aunt. Stace gave her a murderous glare. "I saw you. You were _limping_. How _dare_ you! To be known as a common messenger is bad enough, but to spoil yourself like this—"

"I'm only doing this because I did hurt my ankle. I can assure you, I had much rather my ankle be sound too, but it's not."

"You'll have to work on concealing it then. Limps are acceptable, but only if feigned during dancing, hunting, or other pursuit that does not involve being foolish."

"Indeed." _Just let it go. She only has five more days, then you'll be pronounced fit and FREEE!_

"Very well. I'm going to assume you still know how to act befitting your station, even after years living with those common barbarians. Your engagements begin tomorrow, the best I have been able to arrange on such short notice. They are mainly those that were already taking place to which I have secured invitations." Stace gave a sniff. "After all, this is only fitting; we are the richest merchant clan in…"

Karigan let her aunt repeat the litany that was her favorite. Despite the fact that all on her mother's side had opposed her father marrying their golden girl, and most of the clan's seeming disrespect towards Stevic, Karigan found no end to the irony that none of them sidestepped an opportunity to brag on the wealth he had accumulated.

She waited until the speech was done, then asked for a dismissal. "I suppose you can have the rest of the day off, but you need to be here no later than nine tomorrow morning. There is a brunch, and then some things I have to go over before the little gathering tomorrow night."

Karigan's heart sunk: little gathering? She knew too well what _that_ meant. But still, that meant the rest of the day off, probably her only reprieve until the man hunt was over.

* * *

The adventure continues! Knowing Karigan though, she's more likely to slip the note under Zachary's door rather than actually GIVE it to him, lol. As for the rest of the stuff—in your dreams Estora!

Any feedback would be appreciated.

-ReadInk


	4. Green Rider Wears a Red Face

Chapter 4: **Green Rider Wears a Red Face**

Karigan's aunt's groom handed her into the open-topped carriage and jumped up next to the driver. At her nod, it began at a sedate pace back to the castle. It wasn't that she didn't like the fancy dress thing, Karigan excused herself silently, it was the hordes and hordes of people that came along. The last ball she had been too had been disastrous. A pale moon, crowds of nobles, and one figure. One figure standing alone. Looking at her, knowing her.

Karigan shivered. _I should be forgetting now. He's gone. GONE. But I can't help it, he's always there!_ The Eletian known as Shawdell might be gone as far as the kingdom was concerned, but he still lived with Karigan. Something had formed between them, and it still haunted her.

When she got back to the palace, she snuck. The long billowy cloak became a staple as the days passed, as it served to hide at the very least, her clothing, and if she was lucky, exactly _who_ she was. With still half the day left, Karigan wanted to spend it with Condor.

The horse was indeed happy to see her, and with a haste that had the stable boy gaping, she snatched him out of his stall and led him away. The handy thing with the green uniform was that no one questioned her movements much.

When Karigan had walked enough to work off the basics of her frustration and was just beginning to hold a delicious pity-party for herself over her lack of friends, she heard hoof beats. Somewhat annoyed, she turned. This was _her_ time, her…

It was King Zachary.

Karigan felt her body giving the "flee" signals to Condor and had to repress them. He was too close now for her to "not notice he had come up." So she waited.

Zachary pulled into a stop a few feet in front of her, an undistinguishable Weapon a bit behind him. "May I join you?"

There was a problem with kings, Karigan mused. They were the one person in the world that you couldn't say no to. This was bad when they hated you, and even worse, she decided, when they liked you. "Of course Your Majesty. I would be honored." He stepped up beside her and dismounted. They began a sedate walk towards the sparse trees ahead. The Weapon followed, but not within hearing distance._ Ever decorous, Humph. _

* * *

Zachary had managed to restrain himself from seeking Karigan out the past couple weeks, but he had had time to rationalize. It was only proper to inquire about one of his people who had been injured. He could tell Karigan was getting antsy, but letting her leave wasn't an option. "I heard you hurt your ankle. You don't seem to be too incapacitated."

She swiveled her face to him, then back. Her words came out carefully spaced, almost rehearsed. "Not too much, my liege, but Master Destarian decided otherwise. I'm on extra light for a week at least."

Zachary smiled. "You've saved my life, I think we know each other well enough to dispense with the honorifics when we're alone." Karigan seemed to wince at the word "alone."

Time to say it though, he _had_ to know. "And what have you been doing with yourself in the meantime?" Only because he was looking at her did he see her falter and blush.

"Oh, visiting my aunts mostly. Captain Mapstone decided I could have a kind of modified week's leave."

"I haven't heard you speak of your aunts much, mostly just your father."

"Um, well, they uh, just have one thing on their minds, so I usually don't spend all that much time with them…"

He raised his eyebrows at her, and couldn't contain the touch of fire in his eyes. "And what might be on their minds?"

Karigan mumbled something and looked straight down, avoiding his eyes. Zachary felt a rising flood of frustration. Couldn't she see that he was concerned? That she couldn't just go and—"

Right before he could say anything else, Karigan spoke. "I hear Estora traveled to Selia."

Zachary relaxed. There would be another time. He would have to go slowly with this wild spirit, if he had any intention of keeping her. "Yes, visiting her aunt. She should be back in a day or too. It's just across the channel after all."

He didn't notice Karigan stiffen up beside him, so he was utterly unprepared for when her leg gave out and she fell face first onto the hard packed soil.

* * *

Karigan just had time to let go of Condor's lead before she drug him down with her. She hadn't realized when she changed the subject what it would inevitably lead to. At that moment, she had forgotten her ankle, and the rabbit hole had caught her by surprise. She could feel the Weapon's foot steps as he ran towards them, no doubt thinking that Karigan had been taken by some trap or shot meant for the king. With a groan, she rolled over and found Zachary's face directly over hers.

His eyes were wide, "Karigan? Are you all right? What happened?" The Weapon, one she didn't know, appeared over his shoulder and the king waved him closer.

"I just caught my foot in a rabbit hole. Just let me get up and…Ow. Aunt Stace won't be happy. Maybe if I tell her it happened when I was walking with the king…." She trailed off as she realized she was babbling. Zachary caught her as she would have fallen, and her face drained of color.

"You won't be able to walk back, it's more than a mile." He ignored her desperate gaze. "Murphy, take Condor, I'll take Rider G'ladheon on my horse." He put one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders and seemingly without any effort, swung her atop his horse. Karigan hooked her bad ankle around the saddle pommel to keep it from just dangling. Before she could stop him, Zachary began to inspect her ankle, prodding it gently. He glanced up at her. "Would your activities happen to involve any dancing?"

She met his eyes. _He knows. Why did he even ask? _"Depends." This was the perfect time to give him Estora's message, but the idea of telling the king what a good man he was and playing the concerned friend didn't sit well on her stomach. Because of her ankle, her first plan was out: giving the note to him, and riding away immediately. Now she was stuck with him for the next twenty minutes or so, and all avenues of conversation seemed to reek of awkwardness.

But for Estora's sake, she had to try.

* * *

Haha! I love seeing Karigan uncomfortable!

Please Review!

-ReadInk


	5. Finding the Words

Thanks to you who reviewed! It's great to know people are enjoying it…

I'll work on the dividers (I guess a paragraph break doesn't look the same on the net as Winword), and I _have_ always had problems with the brooch/broach thing. So, on to the next chapter!

Chapter 5

"I, uh, had dinner with Lady Estora before she left, and she left a message for you." To all apparent looks, Zachary was barely listening. Karigan forged ahead. "She wanted me to give you this note. Here." When she had got the note, Karigan had debated just leaving it at her room, but knew that she would never make a trip solely for delivering it, so she just carried it with her on the off chance she would see the king…or someone else who could give it to him._ Yah, I'm a coward all right._ "You don't have to read it now or anything…she fell silent as he stopped walking and broke the seal. If she could have, she'd have jumped off the horse and run. _Oh Estora, how could you do this to me? How dare you leave me here to deal with this!_

When he folded the letter and put it in his jacket, he did not turn to look at her. His shoulders grew tense and his jaw clenched as they began walking again. Karigan opened her mouth to attempt the second part of Estora's request, but no words came out. _It would be easier to tell him those things if I didn't believe in them and want to say them for myself so much._ _I wonder if he's _very_ angry at her._

When they got to the castle, the king had only to snap his fingers for a stable lad to take charge of the horses, and silently lifted Karigan out of the saddle and helped her into the hospital wing. Destarian was there within minutes. "Are you injured Sire?"

"Not I, Master, I'm afraid Rider G'ladheon took another fall. If left to her own devices, I doubt she would have come in, so I brought her myself." He went to the corner of the room and leaned on the wall.

Destarian examined her ankle. "It hasn't broken, the sprain _is_ worse. Same story, no horse riding, strenuous activities…what are you planning to do this next week?"

Karigan opened her mouth to give a noncommittal answer, but Zachary answered first. "Dancing."

The Master Mender put on an expression that said he _really_ didn't want to know what was going on. "I think you'll be able to manage, if you're careful, but if it starts hurting, stop immediately. If you don't, you may break it, and it may never heal completely."

"Thank you." She said, "Can I go now?"

"If there's nothing else…" he looked over at the king.

"Will she need a crutch?"

"Probably a good idea. I'll be right back." He exited the room, leaving the door open behind him.

"I don't need a crutch. I can get along just fine."

"Like you did today, I presume."

"That was different. You startled me." She swung her legs over the side of the bed, but did not attempt to stand.

"I assume you know the contents of the letter."

"Yes" she whispered.

"She also said this will force her father to make amends; to back down on matters of state, knowing his household has been shamed." He sighed and looked off out the window. "I hope she knows what she's doing. If her father catches her…"

Karigan worked up the words. "She wanted me to tell you that—"

Master Destarian came into the room with an appropriate sized crutch and Karigan was ashamedly happy that she didn't have to say the words.

"This should do, Rider. _Please_ take care of yourself; I don't know any rider so well as I know you and I wish that was not so." He watched as she got to her feet and hobbled out the door. Zachary peeled himself off the wall and followed her into the courtyard.

"You'll make it to your room OK?"

"Yep, I'll be fine. Good night, Your Majesty."

Zachary watched her leave and gritted his teeth in the effort not to say anything more; anything that might drive her away. As for tomorrow, the city was just getting into a series of parties and balls that celebrated the spring and allowed folk to mingle after winter had kept people behind doors. Every year before, these had been a burden, something to get through. _This year, I shall look at them as…an opportunity._

He clenched his hands and felt something crumple: Estora's letter. Well, that was something unforeseen. _I can't say I'm _unhappy_ that the engagement is off, but it will create quite the stir. _Despite the impropriety of her actions, he couldn't help but feel gratitude that she had sought to warn him. Going up unprepared against one such as Lord Coutre would not have been pleasant.

He turned and walked towards the different door in the palace that led to his chambers. The weapon would have been gratified to know that this time, truly, the king had not even noticed his presence.

Karigan hobbled back to her room. In some ways it was nicer living in the castle as opposed to the old barracks. It certainly set them apart from the other soldiers—that the monarchy trusted the riders enough to give them a key to the front door so to speak.

The crutches did help, but she didn't like the implicit acknowledgment of her disability. She was happier pretending that it was just an incidental thing that didn't matter.

She entered the Green Rider's dining hall. By virtue of their odd hours, they merited their own cook. No sooner had she settled down and filled her mouth with mashed potatoes, but Tharin and Sal plopped their dinners across from hers. Karigan was not especially good friends with either of them, but being green riders did create a certain bond.

"So…" said Tharin, ignoring the steam escaping from his plate, "I see your ankle's busted up. Rather unpleasant I must say." He wore his blond hair shoulder length and slicked back.

Karigan agreed reservedly. Both were a few years older than her, and seemed to have the kind of small jealousy that people have when they see others doing things they consider exciting, but can't participate themselves. Explaining that the position was not the joyride it seemed would have been lost on them, and Karigan could never find the energy to try.

Sal sighed dramatically, "And now us poor souls must take your load upon our backs; we will surely perish."

"You poor dears. How will I be able to enjoy my leisure time knowing that?"

Tharin leaned closer. "The way we hear it, you won't just be sitting around." He grinned widely, "In fact, rumor has it that you were wearing a dress…a _court_ dress. I wonder what that means. Hmmm."

Sal tapped a finger to her lips. "I know! Maybe she's going to leave us, or get married and…"

"Hold it right there. It's just…a bit of family business, that's all." At their suggestive leers, she stabbed down, missing the carrot by a full inch. "Not _that_ kind of family business, you perverts. Family above me, father, aunts, you know." She waved her fork in the air to perhaps demonstrate in what way they were above her.

"I don't suppose you'd need an escort."

Karigan looked sharply at Tharin while Sal suppressed a smirk. "Ha, and that's the only way _he'd_ get through the doors on one of those to-do's, eh Karigan?"

Tharin continued to eat, not looking at her. It _would _solve problems to have an escort, but she could not see Stace considering it for even a moment. The point was, of course, to get the escort _from_ the ball, not have a protector going into it. It was a pity though, to see Tharin at a noble's ball, albeit in a low-key role, would be a sight to see. "Tharin?" He looked up. "Although I actually really like the idea of a familiar face, I don't think my aunt would go along with it. She's my patron in this, so I'm kind of obligated to her. I do appreciate it."

The rest of the meal seemed all the more silent with the absence of any more similar conversations.

Review Please! I LIVE for comments!

-Readink


	6. Friends

Chapter 6: **Friends**

* * *

Karigan had intended to pen a letter to Estral before going to bed, but had underestimated how the events of the day had drained her. From a frustrating morning and afternoon with her aunt, then the catastrophic (as she thought of it) meeting with King Zachary, her only thought was sleep. _Plus_, she excused herself, _I'll be up all tomorrow night at the ball. I'll want to be alert for that, if anything. No one's going to have the chance to pull anything on me._

Tharin and Sal's faces rose unexpected to her mind as she tried to sleep. What were they doing there? The feeling of loneliness grew. Not one to make friends, Karigan had accepted the fact that Mel was her friend, along with Estora. And Alton. Now when they were gone, one quite possibly forever, she realized that there was no one. No one to tell when things went wrong, no one take her mind off of her problems by trying to fix theirs.

It might behoove her to make more friends; to make an effort at it. Sal and Tharin. She burrowed deeper under her covers. _I'll start with them._

* * *

A morning spent with Aunts Brini, Stace, Tory, and Gretta had not left Karigan in a good mood. Brini and Stace had been bad enough, but Tory and Gretta had come from their home in Holdervon to take part in the festivities of the early spring.

It was so frustrating! Family meant so much to her father because they both had so little of it. The G'ladheons seemed to produce few offspring and any other lines seemed to have mysterious things happen to them. Sometimes, she almost thought that it had something to do with who the G'ladheons had originated from, but preferred to think it was bad luck and mere coincidence than an official family curse.

Stace and others were family, though on her father's side. Her mother's family was another story. It was the classic case of impoverished noblewomen marries rich merchant, though he hadn't been rich at the time. Because Karin was a daughter, she hadn't passed her meager title on to Stevic, not that he would have wanted it. _My father worked for everything he has_, she thought with pride, _and no jealous relatives can take that away from us!_ However common it was, Karigan could never figure out why people became resentful when others improved their station in life.

_And this evening, I shall be dancing with the wealthy and snooty, who will all look at me as though I snuck in through the back door, which I did. Urrrg! _Karigan made her way to her room. "Where can I find the exact opposite of dancing and being nice? The practice fields of course!" Hopefully someone would be there who would give her a good workout, while being only relatively sensitive to her damaged ankle.

The practice courtyard was nearly deserted. At the height of the day's heat, few wanted to work up such a sweat. Karigan gave a quick frown. It wasn't nearly as fun just practicing patterns. She found that everything took on a sense of sharpness and precision when she had an opponent.

She spotted someone's form that looked rather familiar. "Fastion!" He turned from a rather spectacular lung, and she saw that it indeed was him. The tall Weapon was seldom seen out of the shadows where he guarded the king, but he was quite decent person. In fact…_I could call him friend._

Fastion jogged over. "Karigan. His Majesty mentioned you were in the area. Come to fight?" He gestured to the wooden sword at her side.

Karigan grinned up at her tall friend. "I know it's wooden, but I still have nightmares about the last time I wasn't at my best, and we used edged steel." She tapped him on the leg with the wood. "As I recall, my dear weapon, YOU were there, and were the one who got me into the mess where I had to train with Dreadful Drent."

Fastion just smiled in reply. "Shall we then?" At Karigan's nod, he rustled up another length of wood they squared off.

* * *

"Whew, _now_ I can handle anything they throw at me tonight." Karigan laid her practice sword on the grass beside her where they lounged in the shade. She found it amusing that even from a seemingly relaxed posture, Fastion could look so ready for anything. _And _like he could do something about it within seconds.

Fastion settled against a tree. "I noticed that you had a bit of a limp. I guess rumors are true then…not that I ever listen to rumors."

"Darn. I was trying to hide that. You went easy on me, didn't you?"

"Of course. Don't you think I would hear it if _I _were the one that hurt you? Mapstone would have my skin. That's not to mention what the king would do to me. I remember his face when _he _was the one who hurt you."

"True." She wiggled her ankle and winced when it sent pangs up her leg. "I don't suppose you'll be there tonight, will you? I mean Za—the King doesn't usually go to these ball things, does he?" Karigan concentrated intensely on an especially interesting blade of bermuda grass.

"My liege doesn't go as a matter of course, but the spring ball is something he always attends, a kind of tradition you could say." Karigan could feel him looking at her. "When attending them though, only the fact that I carry a sword and could technically kill someone who gets on my nerves makes it bearable."

"If someone gets on the King's nerves, would you take them out?"

"I've only seen one person inspire that sort of feeling from him…"

"Oh? Who?"

"You."

"Heh heh." Karigan gave a shaky laugh. _Walked right into that one. Back to a reasonably safe subject._ "Well, I guess I won't be able to chat much then. Merchant's family relations are not likely to be hanging around the king. Plus of course, you actually have a job to do."

Fastion slid down to the base of the tree, his head resting on a root. "Is there a problem I could help you with? I'm not a great one for advice, but you sound like you're trying to figure something out."

Karigan looked at him while his eyes were closed. "Actually…maybe so. I'm going courtesy of my aunts. I just wish there was a way I could sneak some of my less-than-noble friends in so that the evening won't be entirely miserable."

_At least, I intend to make them friends…_

"A noble lady always has her servants, does she not?"

"Well, Stace is forcing a few on me, but I'd really rather not—"

"Don't be dense. If these friends of yours don't mind a drop in station, set them up as your servants. They'd better really want to go though."

"That might actually work…thanks!" Karigan pulled herself reluctantly up, using her wooden sword for a cane. "I'll have to get started _now_ though. I don't have a whole lot of time."

* * *

I love how Karigan just decides to make friends, and then picks those whom she's aiming for. I think it's something that some of us do unconsciously, me included, lol! Please review!

-Readink


	7. Sewing Lessons

*Hi folks, I am dreadfully sorry about the wait…I hope you read these next installments anyway. I have read all of your comments and reviews, and will be going back and updating the previous chapters to reflect those changes. That way, anyone coming in new will get our updates. I've posted the next couple chapters. I've been working on this…but had no Internet connection (waaa). And now…to the story….

Chapter 7: Sewing Lessons

Karigan did not dare set down her crutches for one instant. Her ankle needed all the rest it could get before the ball. If she wasn't independently mobile during the evening's festivities, she would be at the mercy of anyone who happened to come by, let alone her dear aunts' stern disapproval. Thus, she leaned heavily into the white wood to take her to the mess hall. She was in luck.

"Guys…my good friends."

Tharin swung around from his just emptied plate. "Nice to see you too, oh sweaty one."

"Come to invite Goldenlocks here to the fancy to-do?" Sal snickered.

"Actually…" Karigan leaned in close to speak. To her mind, these were covert activities. "I can get both of you in. If you still want to. I mean, I would really like it if…" _It's hard, _thought Karigan_ asking others for favors. I never thought it was this hard…_

"You mean it? You're not having us on?" Tharin dropped his fork with a clatter.

Sal was more cynical. "Of course she's joking, There's no way…you're serious?" At Karigan's nod, she jumped out of her seat. "Whooooo!"

Tharin grabbed her sleeve and pulled her back to her chair. "Ssshhhh!"

Karigan smiled at that, but crinkled her forehead a tad. "There's just one _teensy_ thing…"

* * *

"OK Karigan. Let's talk." Tharin held up a swatch of vibrant purple cloth. "The servant thing…I can see your point. A little odd, but hey. I was even fine with a little afternoon sewing. BUT. If I wear this green and purple, I'll look like a _grape_."

"What else do you want from me? We have to keep this little operation down. I doubt our little masquerade would be sanctioned by the protocol master." Karigan was nervous and tired. And it was giving her a headache. "You've got to have purple and blue at least, because those are my clan colors. I admit, who likes wearing a sheet in a public venue? But look at it realistically Tharin, We don't have enough purple to do the job, and, strangely, there happens to be this funny _green_ theme around here—"

"Oookaay." Sal put her hand up. "I see the problem. And I have an idea. Both of you are just running headlong into the problem. Karigan, are you willing to spend a couple silvers for someone else to take care of this?"

"Of course, but it can't get out, I mean—"

"And I agree. All we need are big rectangles of cloth with a hole for the neck and a belt. Correct?" Karigan nodded. "Here's what we'll do then. I know one of the tailors for the Riders. She used to work at the palace, but got sick of the noble thing. We can wear white shirts and hose, and we'll see what she can get her hands on for the rest. Happy?"

Karigan assented. Problem solvers were nice to have around sometimes, but Sal was scooting dangerously close to the bossy older sibling role. She stopped them as they left. "And hey, this servant thing? You know what to do?"

Tharin grinned. "Always walk behind, and address you as My Lady Karigan?"

"That'll do. And when they ask you where I got you; and they will, just say that you were provided. I've always liked the anonymous benefactor line."

Sal left, but Tharin stayed back for a moment. "Hey Karigan?"

"Mmm?"

"Thanks. I really appreciate it, you slipping us in. I know us Riders have got to stick together, but really, thanks."

Karigan swung around to face him. "I should be the one saying thanks. This really means a lot to me. I'll have a much easier time getting through this thing with people I know to back me up."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you going? You don't seem to want to, and even though you've got the whole clan thing going, you don't seem to like the noble scene very well."

Her eyes glazed over for a moment, and she unconsciously clenched her hands into tight fists. Tharin was immediately apologetic. "Hey, no problem, I was just curious…"

Karigan relaxed, but not quite back to where she had been. "Aunts. You know, the driving force behind any family. They just decided it was time to meddle a little more in my life."

Tharin seemed to accept this as adequate and left. The reason not to inform them of the purpose of the event was simple. She didn't intend on fulfilling it.

* * *

One would have thought that the Spring Balls were the most beautiful events to take place. One would see that the grounds were lovely, well kept and well manicured. One would think that anyone to find themselves attending would be overcome with ecstasy. At least, this was the opinion of everyone going, as well as, currently and very loudly, her aunts.

To be honest though, Karigan could hardly think about the event without a slightly nauseous feeling coming over her. Zachary's face flashed into her mind and her face flushed. Fortunately, it was dark enough already that no one noticed.

Zachary though. Now there was a problem enough to try anyone. A battle plan needed to come to order _now_, not later when she was confronted with his smiling face and almond eyes later that evening. Did he know the purpose of this ball for her? Likely not. It was just as well; somehow Karigan didn't think the king would take to the idea at all. To fight or flee, now that was the question…_Flee_, she decided firmly_, and my dear "servants" can run interference for me. That's what they're there for after all. _She'd make and appearance, make an impression, dance as few times as she could get away with, and then maybe slip into a corner or out the back door when the evening progressed.

"It's settled then."

"Hmm?" Karigan looked up. Precisely what she had been thinking about her conclusions, but her aunts were hardly in a position to have heard her thoughts!

"Listen girl", Brini said, "Stace and I have been discussing. When you have found a prospect, send one of your servants to us and we will decide if he is acceptable. That way you won't waste any time with undesirables."

Fat chance. "But what am I to say? I can hardly say 'ask my aunts what they think of this fellow' when he's standing right beside me."

"Use your brain girl! Say you've misplaced something and send a servant to us. We'll know what it means."

Karigan turned back to the window, but the darkening city streets had given way too soon to the palace grounds. They had been made festive by colored lanterns and gazebos and paths lit by torches. The effect was rather pretty, aesthetically speaking.

The courtyard where the carriages released them was surrounded by low shrubs, and it was from behind these shrubs that Tharin and Sal popped to take up their places at her flanks. Stace and Brini seemed a bit disconcerted at their materialization, but said nothing. Karigan took that as a success for Sal and her unknown and hopefully not too expensive tailor friend. They looked like good little nondescript servants, all dressed up for the big night. They wore a Rider's base cloths, but accents had been added cleverly to detract as much as possible. Over the white shirts and green leggings were long green vests. They were trimmed at the bottom and caps of the sleeves with blue shimmering fabric. To complete the look and color scheme, they each had a short purple cape draped over their shoulders. _Ye Gods_, she thought, _I really hope that purple came from someone's discarded drapes. I didn't intend to go broke with this little caper!_

Karigan favored her leg as much as possible, there would be no turning back once in the palace. The cobalt ball gown they had put her in was propped up by six-tiered hoops and mountains of petticoats. It was a silk that any king could be proud of. Being of a wealthy merchant clan _did_ have its benefits, after all. Speaking of merchants…Karigan frowned. Where _was_ her father? It was unlike him to be missing something this potentially important to the future of the Clan.

She hurried forward a little, but it was too late. The open doors stood before them. They had arrived.

The first thing Karigan felt when she saw the spectacle was not awe or any such emotion. It was an extreme sense of déjà vu. Followed by fear and loathing so intense that she turned to look for something to throw up into. It was here that things had gone so horribly awry. It was in this room that Alton had still been her friend. A pale face loomed with flashing eyes and floating hair…cold eyes…eyes that tore and froze…hands that had touched her…

_I can't do this. I don't go to balls. Zachary. He made me go then, and it's because of him I'm here now…how can he do this to me?_ A hand gripped her wrist and her wandering eyes met Sal's. Tharin was at her other side.

"Look Karigan," Sal whispered. I can tell something's wrong. That's OK. But you need to deal with it. NOW. You're in the King's Riders. We Riders have courage. Show this stuck-up weasel bunch that courage. We're here with you all the way." Sal squeezed her wrist and let go; Tharin gave her other hand a friendly, supportive squeeze as well before letting go.

Karigan felt her face loose some of its whiteness, but old demons are not to be conquered that easily. The aunt retinue, as she thought of them, had not even noticed she had fallen behind. Tory, Stace, Brini, and Gretta marched on ahead, their plumed hair ornaments bobbing in unison.

Squaring her shoulders, Karigan prepared to enter Society.


	8. Like a Lady

Chapter 8: **Like a Lady**

* * *

The ballroom was draped in the realm's colors, which meant that there was a lot of blue around. In her blue dress, Karigan wasn't sure how she liked the idea of being coordinated with the décor. It made her seem too…at home, too part of the proceedings. Part of HIS world. Speaking of HIM…where was he anyway? She needed to locate him now, and then stay away. The problem was that, as king, he needed to circulate among his subjects. Karigan did not intend to be circulated among.

The aunts stationed themselves at a brightly lit section close to the tables of food and beckoned her over. Karigan refused. In such a setting, it would be unthinkable for them to castigate her, and when this thing was over with, she would be too tired to care what they thought.

"So," Karigan murmured out of the side of her mouth, "was it worth it guys? Do you find this party adequate Tharin?"

"Well…yes, I suppose." Tharin whispered, but to Karigan's ears, it sounded reserved.

"What?"

"Servants can't dance. But somehow, I don't think I would want to. The society looks a bit, oh, how shall I describe it…"

"Lofty?" Sal whispered. "I see a certain up tilt of the nose, a certain prance of the foot that can only be described as self important. I think I know why our dear Karigan here wanted us to back her up. And no offense Karigan, but your aunts, well, I'm sure they're very nice, but—"

"Not really." She broke in. "They're like this much, or rather, most of the time." The image of her aunt Tory being sweet and kind was actually mildly disturbing and rather funny. She began to chuckle.

Her timing was rather unfortunate.

"My lady? May I make myself known to you?"

Karigan clamped her mouth shut, trying to frown slightly without looking too foreboding. "Please do." It would not do to be rude, just slightly discouraging.

"I am Charles Avery, Earl of Eastwick."

"Karigan G'ladheon, daughter to Lord Stevic, merchant." Even emphasizing that last word didn't cause his expression to change; he must have been expecting it. "Are you enjoying the ball, Lord Eastwick?"

"I would enjoy it more if you would permit me to have the next dance?"

_I set myself up for that one_. This was going to be harder than she thought; a virtual minefield to get through. The problem was, she didn't really know the rules. Sure, she was a "lady", but her context was wildly different than the current setting. Estora would have been a jewel beyond price, had she stayed around during these paltry proceedings. "Of course My Lord." She gave a deep curtsy, and he bowed, leaving her to stand alone with her "servants".

Almost immediately, before she had time to think about what had been agreed, another man swept up. He was older, taller than her, and had narrow shoulders swept by slate gray hair. Everything in his bearing, stiff arms, hawk nose, and piercing eyes, screamed _warrior_. He studied her at the same time she inspected him, and when she looked into his eyes to exchange a greeting, Karigan had the strange feeling she had passed an inspection of some sort.

"General Nikolas Sora at your service, My Lady Karigan." He bowed low as he clicked his heels.

"General." Karigan curtsied. At least she had that part down. Thankfully, it did not involve walking, so her injured leg was of little consequence. "Have we met? I do not recall…"

"Forgive my presumption, Lady Karigan." He offered her his arm, and she had no choice. Besides, there was something about him; a mystery of sorts. They began to walk, and at flap of her wrist, Sal and Tharin fell in behind her.

He also offered protection of a kind. It appeared the word was out, like a town announcement; "Wanted: Husband for Wealthy Merchant's Only Daughter, Heir Presumptive to Clan Estates. Inquire at Spring Ball."

"No presumption, General Sora." He would hardly _need_ for her to tell him her name, it was just courtesy after all. She would not ask why though, that was only inviting the question.

Talk was at a low murmur, and although people were restrained, there was a certain lightheartedness that came from a celebration long awaited. She decided to comment on it; something to break the silence, maybe get him talking.

"The Spring Balls seem well received."

"Oh yes, I suppose, if you like this sort of thing."

"Do you General?" She snuck a look at him.

"In a way, but not for the party aspect. I'm a military man, Lady Karigan, I'm not very at home in these settings. I'm sure you know what I mean." He gave her a look with his pale green eyes that suggested he knew exactly what she did outside of playing noble. This was not good. She knew _that_ hadn't been in her description.

"You seem to know quite a bit about me General. Dare I ask a few questions of my own, or would you prefer to tell me what you want me to know? I can't help but think you had some design in seeking me out."

"I realize it looks that way. In some manner, you have the right of it. I command the North Legion."

Karigan hid her surprise. That would certainly explain things. Of the Five Armies, the Northern Legion dealt with the wildest, most unfriendly conditions. If you were in the North Legion, you could hold your own in battle.

"I was about twenty miles north of Mirror Lake when we got word what was happening. We about killed our horses getting there, and when we did, My God, it was a slaughter. I stayed behind when His Majesty went to reclaim his throne, but in my position, I…heard many things. Of a Green Rider who showed considerable bravery, who fought the Eletian alone. A Green Rider that was the difference between life and death for us all. And I heard her name." He stopped and faced her. "There aren't very many people named Karigan."

She fell silent for a minute. "What exactly do you want from me, General Sora? If you know anything about Green Riders, you would know that I cannot forsake my calling, at the risk of my sanity."

He nodded. "I know." He looked her straight in the eyes. "Please forgive what I am about to say, it will sound blunt. I am not a young man, but I have at least two decades active in the military ahead of me. Our plights are similar, I think. For whatever reason, a woman needs a husband, and a man needs a wife. I do not require much, but there would be a liking and a respect. The alternative is better than some I could name." He gave a pointed look around the room, then nudged her into a slow walk again.

Karigan did not know quite how to react. Marriage had never been set before her in precisely that way before. Part of her wanted to laugh; the whole idea was ridiculous! But she had a sobering thought. What was her alternative? Nikolas Sora had a point. Would things be any different down the road a few years? She would have to get married some day, there was no getting around that. And who would take a merchant's daughter; albeit a _rich_ merchant's daughter, one who had proved to be slightly unorthodox, who worked like a commoner in the messenger service?

There would be a liking, he had said. A liking was better than loathing… "That certainly is an interesting proposition General. May I think about it?"

"Oh, of course. Don't think I'm pushing you in any way. Although your father still has a say in what you do, you are an adult. I would not want first assent to come from anyone but you, you would be the one to live with the decision."

"My Lady Karigan?" It was Tharin. He held a fan up to her. "You dropped this, My Lady." When he gave the unfamiliar object to her, he said again, "Can I get any refreshments for you?"

Why was he acting so strangely? The General took the question, "No, I'm just leaving. Think it over. If you need to contact me in any way, I will be here for the next week or so. Messages can be marked 'personal' and sent through the barracks. Good evening." He gave a short bow and left.

Tharin looked her in the eye. "I can't believe he said those things to you. What does he think you're doing, _husband hunting_?"

Karigan put a hand to her forehead. Her headache was coming back with a vengeance. "I didn't tell you guys before, but I should probably tell you now." She looked around, there were people everywhere. "Let's find somewhere a bit more private."

They found a large alcove dimly lit off to the side. It had thick blue drapes over the entrance, the inside dimly lit with candles. "Here's the deal. It's kind of embarrassing, and extremely annoying, but that's why I _am_ here. The aunt retinue out there has decided it's time for an heir, and they're putting the pressure on my father. For all appearances, I have to look like I'm trying. The problem is, I _will_ have to get married at some point, and because of the circumstances, I can't afford to be too choosy."

The truth of the matter was that Karigan could feel a depression settling in on her. Maybe it was the ball, maybe it was Alton, or perhaps the king, but it seemed like the past few months had all be conspiring to bring her to her lowest and most vulnerable at a night she could be taken advantage of. The problem was she couldn't seem to find the will to fight it.

Their silence was broken by a messenger, dressed in blue to show his official status. "My Lady Karigan? A message for you."

The seal was her father's. "Sal, Tharin? Could you leave me alone for a few minutes? Maybe just wait outside…"

Sal noticed Karigan was getting pale again and gave Tharin a look that said "later".

When they were gone, she sat carefully in an armchair and tore it open. The letter was short, but woefully to the point.

Karigan,

Something's come up, an import problem that I personally am required to deal with. I realize this is bad timing, but I have no choice. Send my regrets to your aunts. Don't be hasty.

Stevic

She collapsed back. The day was really not going well. It seemed like anytime anything could go wrong, it was. The only thing left that hadn't happened was…and it seemed that _that _couldn't be avoided either.

* * *

EEEE…I do love a good ball scene….Hmm, I wonder who this visitor could be? :P


	9. Conversation

Chapter 9: **Conversation With…

* * *

**

Zachary had waited with some trepidation to see if Karigan _would_ show up. Balls and parties were not her strong point, after all. It was nice to have something occupying his mind, instead of being forced to concentrate solely on his nobles. They were nice people at heart, but business and pleasure were not to be mixed. They could call it a night off, but as far as he was concerned, it was just another night on the job.

An impeccably dressed noble stopped in front of him and bowed slightly. "My Liege."

And speaking of trouble… "Duke Coutre." He inclined his head just a hair to show deference that would flatter the man. "Wonderful to see you here tonight."

"Yes of course. No doubt my daughter wishes she could be here as well. It is always good to have an official escort at these things. The higher we are in society, ever more must we adhere to its rules."

_Ah, you crafty bastard! Just a subtle reminder about my promise._ Zachary barely managed to keep his smile down to an acceptable width. For all the problems Estora's absence would cause him…knowing something even Lord Coutre didn't know about his own daughter and imagining his face was a beautiful thing. "I, too miss her. There is none so lovely of face and figure as the Lady Estora." _I wonder how much I can rub it in, so when the news comes, it will be all the sweeter…_

There was a slight cough beside him. Fastion. The Weapon made no sounds unless he meant to, which meant he could can the current line of conversation. Probably for the best. "I look forward to her return. Good Evening."

Coutre gave a slight bow at the dismissal and left.

"Sire." The murmur came from Fastion's direction. "Perhaps a bit more circumspectness with that particular man might be in order?"

"You're right. It's just my temper, you know I can't stand these parties."

"You know you're not the only one. Rider Karigan too, is here against her will."

Karigan, yes… "Where is she, anyway? I assume you've been watching the room with your usual enthusiasm."

"By the grove with General Sora."

Zachary looked over to the fabricated garden area and saw _his_ Karigan looking into the eyes of his trusted general. She was smiling, maybe even laughing. Surely the stern man had not inspired such levity. He was a good soldier, but what in the five hells could he want with a Green Rider?

He began to walk over, but Nikolas had left, and Karigan was taking her two "servants" to an alcove. He made it a point to know what his Riders looked like, and even the blank looks that Sal and Tharin had pasted on their faces could not conceal their identities to him. Smart, he had to admit.

It seemed like everyone was intent on talking to him now that he had an actual goal in mind.

"So glad to see you again, my Lady. My dear Duke, I look forward to seeing you at the audiences tomorrow. Oh, I am quite well, and you? What a lovely ball…"

When he finally came to the alcove, the two riders were posted at the entrance. Rather like guards, he thought. When he started to brush past them, they stepped in front of him. King Zachary looked each of them in the eye until they realized who he was, and walked forward again. They had no choice but to allow him to pass.

Karigan was reading something, her lips pursed and her brow furrowed. Obviously not pleasant news, he thought pityingly. So much unhappiness had happened in her life already, it seemed even "vacations" were not to be omitted.

She finished and sank back against the chair she was sitting in. Her dress billowed up around her, and she looked small and fragile.

Somehow sensing he was there, she looked straight at him. Before her face tensed up, he noticed a slight quiver of her lip and a blurriness to her eyes. What was wrong? And more importantly, could he help?

"Karigan! Is something wrong? You look quite pale." She started to rise, but he laid a hand on her arm. "No, please sit." He pulled a chair closer.

"Za… My Lord…I—"

"Zachary."

"Zachary. My…servants were guarding the door."

"I am the King. I may go where I please in my house." _One of the few advantages these days_, he thought sourly. "I see you got a message; I hope it's nothing serious."

She pulled her hand out from under his and clasped the other in her lap. "Just one more pebble on the sand hill, really. My father had some pressing business, and won't be out here for some time—maybe not for any of this whole—this big—this…travesty!"

"Travesty…would this refer to…the reason you are taking a leave of absence?" He finished delicately.

Her eyes widened and she gave him a horrified look. Then she flushed. "You know?" She closed her eyes and leaned back. "This is awkward."

"What were you discussing with Nikolas?"

"General Sora?" Karigan gave a small chuckle. "He was actually proposing to me." Her mouth twitched into a smile.

Trust Karigan to find some humor in any given situation, blast her! He wanted to wring someone's neck, Sora's if he could find it.

Zachary clenched his jaw then pasted on a pleasant smile. "I didn't know you knew him."

"I didn't. I've just met him today. Apparently he heard my name linked with what he saw at Mirror Lake. He asked me to think about it. When you look at the circumstances, it's actually a good—"

"No." He knew it was rather petty, but if he couldn't have Karigan, no one could. Besides, he wasn't done trying yet. To see such a wild spirit caged…it was not to be allowed.

When Zachary leaned forward with an odd light in his eyes, Karigan shrank back as far as she could in the plush chair. The air was heavy and oppressive. The lightness of the moment was gone and she was acutely aware that she was in danger of having some unprofessional contact with her monarch.

"Zacha-"

He put a finger to her mouth and smiled a small sweet smile filled with secrets and promises. "You know how I feel about you Karigan G'ladheon."

"We've, we've talked about this. You're the King, we can't…Estora…" Suddenly she remembered that Estora was no longer in the picture. That wasn't good! One of the most convenient reasons for not associating with him was moot.

"Estora's gone, Karigan. She's a good friend and a beautiful person, but she said some things in her letter that helped clarify a few matters for me. I'm not under any obligations; there's a message waiting at Rider headquarters to be delivered tomorrow morning for Duke Coutre. Of course, I can only _guess_ what it will say…"

Karigan just looked at him. Before, Zachary had been hesitant where she was concerned. His "desire" for her always seemed to make itself known at awkward moments—usually right after a serious disaster or shock. But now…

_Zachary…I…I love you._

He leaned back, and she breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll not force you." He stood and snapped his fingers. Tharin and Sal's heads poked through the curtain. "Lady Karigan needs a drink. She will have…" He looked at her.

"Water." She said weakly, "Just water."

"There now, fetch." When their heads retracted, put out his hand and gave respectful bow. "Will you walk with me?"

Karigan had no illusion as to what was being offered. Kings always showed favor to all, but usually managed to overlook the merchant class. Somewhat unprecedented, yes, but not unheard of. _Maybe it will be alright…who am I fooling? He isn't giving me a choice, damn his eyes!_

"Of course." She allowed him to pull her out of the chair she had sunk into and lead her back into the ball room. A figure in the dark shade only Weapons wore flitted to the side as they emerged. And he had probably not missed one word.

Once people saw it was the King, they cleared the way, but there were no few questioning stares in her direction.

"My Lady? I have your water." Tharin held high a frosty silver goblet. Karigan took it and sniffed it suspiciously. "Just water," Tharin asserted.

She took a small sip. It would be disaster to mix any wine or spirits with _this_ party. Someone cleared their throat, and she looked up. "Lord Eastwick." She gave the barest dip.

"My Lady, Your Highness. Lady Karigan, the next waltz is beginning. May I have this dance?"

Karigan started to reply, but Zachary broke in smoothly. "Oh? I'm terribly sorry Lord Avery. I had already asked Lady Karigan to dance. Perhaps the next one?"

_Poor Lord Eastwick…what can he do but agree with his King?_ After putting her cup in Tharin's grip, he began to lead her out. She felt panic. "Zachary!" she whispered urgently, "I can't, my leg!"

"You're walking around, aren't you?"

"Walking yes, but I don't think it's healed enough to…" Walking with the King was one thing…but dancing with him? Not on his life!

"Karigan. I won't let you fall." He looked her straight in the eye. "I promise."


	10. Who is He?

Chapter 10: **Who is He?**

* * *

Karigan looked out at the whirling figures as the next dance was struck up. The aunts' incessant chatter ran at a low drone at the edge of her conscience, but she didn't hear a word they said.

A time when her nerves had been more jittery she could not remember. As a person does with any extremely stressful situation, she could not remember the dance, only small snatches of it, like a picture of the room frozen still at one point of time or another.

This was not a happy time.

And it was going to stay unhappy, thought Karigan, as a scream ripped through the cultured stillness of the gentry.

Karigan's first thought was for Zachary.

_There's so much blue…_ She knew the king was wearing blue, but apparently just about everyone else was too, herself included. Then she saw him, a blue figure surrounded by black shadows. The King was arguing with his shadows, no doubt ordering them to let him attend to the situation. Karigan silently wished him luck, but didn't wait around.

She had been out of the field too long, and she could feel a longing to do something _worthwhile_, to once again accomplish something. She looked behind her. "Tharin, Sal, let's go."

The two Riders gave her their arms to steady her, and they made their way through the people. Some were moving away from the spectacle, but most were moving towards it. Karigan knew it was human nature to have a look-see at any potential disaster.

They finally shoved through the final row, and were almost disappointed at the apparent mildness of the scene. One portly man lay motionless on the floor, a plate of finger food and wine glass scattered on the tiles around him. The tall woman in shimmering green standing near took in a deep breath and let out a copy of the grating scream Karigan had first heard from across the room.

She looked around, "Is anyone going to stop her?" Everyone seemed to only be looking at each other and chatting in shocked, excited voices. "Well _someone_ has to!"

Sal shook her head and spoke in Karigan's ear. "I'm a servant here. I can't take that liberty."

"Good point." She leaned over and slapped the woman across the face. Her shriek gave out, but the woman's mouth stayed open as she gaped at Karigan. "Someone do something with her. Please." She added belatedly.

A familiar-faced noble stepped slightly in front of her. "And you are…"

Karigan felt a brief pressure on her shoulder. "Lady Karigan is not only a respected member of the Court, but has also received the call of the Riders. We would, of course, be glad of her assistance."

She raised her eyebrows; it was Sora. _I should have guessed he would be in the thick of things_. "At least until others with more experience can take over."

"Or course." He knelt down by the figure and put a finger to the man's pulse under his fleshy neck. The lady had been removed, but the noble who had spoken earlier still scowled at her. Oh well.

Karigan turned. "Sal, Tharin, can you fetch Master Destarian for this man and let Mapstone know what's going on? She'll know who to contact." They both left without a word. She crouched down next to Sora, kneeling on her good knee and found him staring at her with a stark grin on his face.

"Commanding your troops, I see. Soldiers always obey a good commander."

"They're actually just other Riders, my friends." She looked at the corpse to avoid looking at him.

"Of course." He turned his attention to where she was focused. "What do you think then?"

"It's probably fuss for nothing, a heart attack. He's not exactly a fit man…"

"True, but there is always the alternative."

"You're right, but that would mean conspiracies. As long as no one gets hurt, they're relatively easy to ignore." She gathered some of the food stuffs and set the empty wine glass next to the plate. "Wine or food? I'm betting the wine, easier to slip something in."

There were some shouts in the background, "Make way for the King!" Karigan looked up, and there he was. He gave her a painful smile. "Somehow I knew you'd be here." When Zachary saw who was next to her, she could have sworn his smile tightened. Which was nonsense of course; why would he have any antipathy for one of his best generals?

"Finally someone with authority is here." The angry noble presented himself to The King.

"My Lord Coutre. What can I do for you?"

Of course! It was Estora's father. How awkward…she had always avoided meeting him if she could, and Estora had made it easy. No wonder he resented her. Karigan represented everything that was improper and uncultured in his eyes.

"My King, this trumped up Rider girl has barged in here and given orders, even slapped a noble lady! I demand you do something—"

"Uncle? Uncle? Uncle! No…no…it can't be!" Karigan hardly recognized the man she had met earlier as Charles Avery, Lord of Eastwick as he rushed to the side of the man who had caused so much commotion.

She turned to Sora and said softly, "Who is he exactly?"

"Never saw him before tonight in my life."

Lord Eastwick looked up from shaking the arm of the prostrate man. "My uncle, I think he's…he's…dead."

Nobody spoke for a minute, and the silence was painful. Avery's proclamation was no new news, but his grief was not something the nobles wanted to deal with, or even witness.

Karigan heard a familiar voice break the silence. "Let me through, let me in. What's this about a dead…oh." Master Destarian took a good look at him and patted Avery gently on the shoulder. "His heart, I dare say, but I'll need to find out for sure."

He looked around, and seeing Karigan, gave her a pointed look but said nothing. Destarian just came and offered her his hand. She took it gratefully; she couldn't have gotten up on her own.

When another man with two followers emerged through the already crowded circle, Karigan was beginning to get impatient. Who was _that_ man, and could someone get on with it already?

The new man had shoulder length blond-brown hair pulled back with generally pleasing features, on a normal day that would be. Currently, he was scowling, and that drew his face into an arresting display of shadows and angles. He didn't need to say a word, people just melted away from him. From his blue-trimmed black, he had to be one of the palace investigators.

He inclined his head ever so slightly to the King. "Majesty. What happened? Who is that?"

Karigan resisted rolling her eyes. Really, everyone wanted to know!

"Well, _someone's_ got to know who his is!" He looked around at the wide-eyed audience.

Lord Eastwick took a step forward. "He is…was my uncle, Baron Halkins. He came just this morning with my Aunt Georgina for a quiet visit, with the family and all. I…can't believe he's dead!" He looked so pitiful, Karigan patted his arm in sympathy, and he took hers as if it were a lifeline. "He doesn't come to court much, so not many would recognize him."

The Inspector seemed to accept that for the time being, and turned to Destarian. "Your opinion?"

"Could be heart attack, or it could be the wine, I'll need to take him to the infirmary."

"Go ahead. Did anyone see it happen?"

General Sora straightened. "Apparently only the Baron's wife. She was…rather vocal about it. Lady Karigan had to slap her."

His eyes turned on her, and Karigan suppressed a shiver. Hazel eyes had always seemed in the past to be nice eyes, gentle and harmless. His weren't. They were the eyes of a predator, a stalker.

Karigan could see his mind working, and he came to a conclusion with what she interpreted as slight disbelief. "G'ladheon, Rider?"

"Lady Karigan, Sub chief to Clan G'ladheon. Also a Rider and one of my personal advisors, Inspector Vyllord." Zachary said in a soft steely voice. Mapstone touched his arm, but he held eyes with Vyllord until the other gave a slight nod in assent. Then he turned to attend her. She began whispering hurriedly in his ear. His Weapons looked dangerous and true to their name. Karigan just felt tired.

Destarian's men lifted the body onto a cloth stretcher, and Karigan, still held firm by Avery's grief-stricken hold, gestured to the floor. "That's the food he was carrying, and his wine glass. None spilled; he must have drunk it all."

Vyllord made no response, but bent to study the evidence.

When she turned, she found Sora attempting to gently pry Avery off of her arm. "My dear man, I know it's dreadful, but your aunt needs comforting; she needs you right now. You need to go to her."

He summoned one of the Inspector's assistants. "Lord Eastwick is the Baron's nephew, please take him to his aunt; she is distraught." The attendant led Eastwick away, and Sora turned.

"Poor man. Avery. The dead don't feel pain or sorrow."

Karigan gave him a bleak look. "Will you excuse me? I think I need to retire."

He looked surprised. "Of course. Shall I see you out?"

"No…I came with my aunts…" Not that she was planning on getting near them. All she wanted to do was go to her room beneath the castle and curl up in her own bed.

She made it out of the ballroom without any notice, but when she reached the first lonely stone corridor, Karigan leaned her cheek against the cool wall and wept.

She dreamed of F'ryan again.

He looked at her out of gray eyes in a wispy gray face clothed in gray. Only the brooch glinted gold on his breast.

"What do you want? I broke all the arrows I could find, I delivered the message, I did _everything_ I could _do_! What else do you want from me?"

Karigan could make out the few with black arrows still in their backs drifting in and out at the edges; the few she hadn't saved. Their eyes felt accusing.

Karigan fell to her knees, seemingly healed in her dreams. She dropped her head forward into her hands. "Something's horribly wrong, like before…I don't know what to do! I need someone to _tell_ me what to do!"

She looked up, feeling a slight pressure on the back of her neck. There was a brief impression of F'ryan before the dream melted away, leaving the bare stone walls of a palace corridor. She had fallen asleep in the hallway.

"I hope no one's seen me." Of course they hadn't. If they had, they would have wakened her. She got on all fours, then used the wall to get to her feet. The dress needed a thorough cleaning after a night spent in the dusty corridor, and her limbs all felt stiff. Remembering where F'ryan had touched her, Karigan put her hand to the back of her neck. Nothing. Oh, the skin was cool, but the corridor was cool anyway. It had been a dream, after all.


	11. Interview With an Inspector

Chapter 11: **Interview With…an Inspector**

* * *

"Karigan! Where have you _been_?"

Karigan paused with her hand on the door to her room. "I just—"

Eran's head was poked out of the door to his room. "What are you wearing a dress for?"

Karigan opened her mouth to say something not at all nice when a door slammed somewhere in the warren of rooms. Mapstone's voice thundered down the hallway. "G'ladheon! My office. Now!"

"Yes ma'am, just a minute!"

"No, NOW!"

Eran gave her a frightened look and retracted his head. The dress couldn't be helped. She rapped gently on the Captain's office door. "Come in".

The dress barely fit through the narrow door. Karigan couldn't help but notice Mapstone's twisted expression. "I didn't get a chance to change."

"From last night? No, don't answer that. Well, take it off, then report back _immediately_."

Karigan stood. "Thanks." She didn't need to guess what the captain wanted to discuss.

Luckily, Sal was still in her room, and could help Karigan out of the laced gown. She didn't say any words except "be careful".

When she returned to Mapstone's office to find the Captain staring at the door, fingers tapping her desk top. "Sit down; we've got a lot to go over." When Karigan had sat, Mapstone began pacing. "All hell has broken loose. Aside from last night's little adventure, Coutre got a message this morning; apparently Estora dropped from sight right before they boarded the ship back from Selia. The Duke is taking it well. In that he hasn't thrown a fit. That means he's planning something big." She swung to face Karigan. "She sent a side message; that I could get in touch with her only if absolutely necessary…through you. What do you know about this?"

"She told me before she left. I would have let you know last night, but I didn't get the chance. I delivered a letter to Zachary explaining everything a few days ago."

The Captain just looked at her, then turned away and sighed. "It wasn't really my business, and you _did_ tell who had the right to know. I just don't like being blindsided like that.

'But that's not the main reason I called you…I only have a few minutes; he's on his way now."

"Who?"

"Last night. Last night you got involved in something. I should have _known_ you'd find _something_. The Inspector's on his way now to speak with you, Karigan."

"Yes?" It was all very confusing; people were just giving bits and pieces of information, never the whole story.

"You need to be careful with this man. Before you speak, think of the King, the Riders, yourself, and your Clan—in that order. Understand?"

"Yes Captain."

There was a sharp rap at the door, and it opened before Mapstone had time for a response.

Inspector Vyllord entered with one of his assistants. "Thank you for your time, Captain. Constable Wicks has a few questions for you…perhaps you have another room?"

"Of course, Inspector. If you'll follow me, Constable?"

As Mapstone left, Karigan inwardly smiled a wry smile. Everyone was being sooo careful in using the proper titles, and the Inspector was seeing that Mapstone didn't have the advantage of home turf in her own office. Well, let Wicks try to get anything out of Mapstone she didn't want to tell…_With her ability, she'll probably learn more from him than he from her!_

Vyllord shut the door after them and locked it. "So we won't be interrupted." He gestured for her to take a chair, and he settled opposite. "I just have a few things to go over. I seem to have missed you last night."

_King, Riders, self, Clan…_ "Of course. What would you like to know?"

He crossed his legs, resting his clasped hands on his knees. "To begin with, what is a Green Rider doing at a ball for the gentry; or rather, what is a Sub Chief doing as a Green Rider? Let's start with that."

"I delivered a dying Rider's message when I passed him on the road. By the time I had delivered it, I had heard the call, so I stayed."

"The call?"

"Yes." Short and simple. Let _him _ask the question if he wanted…not that it would help him any. There were some things a Rider should not and could not explain to others.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I see. And Rider life has agreed with you?"

"As well as any life can, sir."

"And the ball…?"

"I don't see how that has any relevance, Inspector. The fact remains that I was at the ball and saw certain things, things that I'm sure you wish to go over."

Vyllord went still for a moment, then gave a tiny smile while he looked straight into Karigan's eyes. "On the contrary. I consider it relevant, therefore it is. It always helps to have good background information on the principle players in any situation. And though I am going to order you to stay out of my investigation, I have this feeling that you won't. And my feelings are rarely wrong. So, why were you at the ball? I understood you renounced your status."

"Don't you need some paper to write all this down?"

"I have a good memory."

"I was there on Clan business."

"Not good enough. Don't even think about obstructing my investigation, Rider G'ladheon. "

Karigan kept her hands still with an effort. She had conquered worse foes than this!_ What's wrong with me? Before, I was fighting _for_ the kingdom, now, I have the feeling that I'm fighting _against _the realm. _It might be embarrassing, but in the end, Karigan knew she'd be ordered to tell anyway.

She fixed her eyes on a colorful and intricate tapestry to her left. "I renounced my status for the duration of my service in the Riders. I was approached by Clan Chief G'ladheon; the Clan decided it would be in everyone's best interests that in this time of unrest, the inheritance line should continue as soon as possible. I had a small injury, so Captain Mapstone released me from duty for this week to attend the Spring Balls. It was hoped that I could fulfill those obligations."

"That is possibly the most incomprehensible and flowery manner I have heard describing the pursuit of matrimony. Your Clan is a new one, I understand."

"Yes." Karigan said stiffly. She did not like at all how this was going.

"Now, last night. What was the course of events?"

"I was standing near my aunts when I heard the scream. I went towards it, and found a man lying on the floor. The lady was screaming, doing no good for anyone, so I slapped her. It needed to be done. General Sora assisted me in the initial examination, and we gathered the foodstuffs; there didn't appear to be any missing from the plate. Servers were handing out pre-measured dishes of a variety of finger foods. There was no wine on the floor, so I would conclude he drank it. Charles Avery, Lord of Eastwick came in then. He was very upset. Master Destarian arrived, and then you Inspector."

"You know General Sora?"

"We met earlier in the evening."

"And he supported you taking command. Interesting." He didn't pause. "And Eastwick, how did you know him?"

"I met him earlier as well."

"Is there anyone else you spent time with last evening?"

"My aunts. King Zachary."

"Really? And what is your take on the death? Was it murder? Heart attack?"

"Does it matter what I think?" Karigan had the unpleasant feeling that he was playing with her. "If you care at all, I do think there was something suspicious. Lord Avery spoke to me a little afterward; his uncle was in good health, even though he looked fat. He was very fit, and no other family members have a history of problems. It seems odd to me that the first night he is in court, he dies, almost as if he knew something someone didn't want let out."

"It seems you've put a bit of thought into this. Well, thank you for your impressions." He uncrossed his legs and stood. Almost as if on cue, the doorknob rattled. He unlocked it to Constable Wicks and Captain Mapstone. "Stay around the palace grounds for a bit, I'll need to be able to get a hold of you. Captain." He left, Wicks in tow.

Mapstone strode over to Karigan. "I wish I'd had a chance to—"

"Who _is_ he? Where did he come from?"

"I keep meaning to fill you in. I'd intended to be able to do that before he came, but he surprised me, coming this early." Mapstone settled into her desk chair. "His name is Javoris Vyllord. After all the shakeups and conspiracies last year, the post was open. He popped up from somewhere and fit the position like a glove. Nobody really knows he's there unless there's a problem—then he's on your doorstep. His record is perfect to date. This is the most public any case has been, so the pressure's on. Zachary trusts him…to a certain point.

'My problem with him is that I don't know how he thinks; I can't predict him. I've never been able to catch him in a falsehood. That could mean three things; either my ability is on the blink when it comes to him, he never lies, or he watches his words so carefully that he never actually says something straight out. Now that you're on his radar, you'll need to be careful. You're visible to him.

'You've still got a few more days of your semi-leave, so while I can officially recommend you stay out of the investigation, I would appreciate any information relating to this matter, _however_ it is come by." She pushed back from her chair. "I've talked too long. I'm sure you have things you need to do. Just watch yourself. I can't afford to lose you."

Karigan took her cue and stood up. When she left the office, she couldn't resist a backwards glace towards Mapstone. The Captain was sitting, just staring at some papers on her desk illuminated by the low lamplight. She looked harried and overworked. Karigan felt an overwhelming urge to turn back and say "Sorry."

Sorry for all the extra work, sorry for the extra thought, but most of all sorry for the extra heartache that seemed to cling to all those close to her.

But she didn't .

Instead she went and got her crutches, left in her room in the hurry.

It was only natural that she should seek out those who had been at the "commotion" with her.


	12. Eavesdropping

Chapter 12: **Eavesdropping

* * *

**

Karigan found them at the practice courts. Both were practicing their staff work in an off handed manner, neither taking the bout very seriously. She heard the softer sound of wood hitting flesh and Tharin let out a yell. "Ouch!"

"Your hands weren't positioned properly. You haven't had that problem in months…what's wrong with you? You're distracted, I can tell."

Tharin turned his head as if looking for that distracting thing and saw her standing at the edge of the armory shadows. "Karigan!"

She stepped forward. "Sorry to interrupt your practice, guys. Just wondering if you had the honor to be questioned like I did. "

Sal's eyes narrowed and she walked over. "As a matter of fact, yes. Not by that cocky Vyllord though, by one of his little lackeys. Jonen, Doman, Goman, something like that. Obsequious little toady. You could just tell he worshiped his overlord." She leaned against her staff. "Come to think of it though, where did he pop out from? He's not army, we'd know."

Karigan sought to pull together everything she had learned. "I think he's some sort of Crown Investigator. You know, delicate investigations that involve the gentry, direct threat towards the Crown, that sort of thing."

"I thought the Weapons took care of the King's security." said Tharin.

"So did I, but I guess that's not the case. You have to admit that when they specialize, they do it right. Off the top of my head, I can't think of any king that was assassinated in spite of their protection, though Zachary probably came the closest."

"Sorcery."

They all looked at Tharin, but nobody said another word. The assurance of safety had forever been shattered, and it had become appallingly clear there was little protection in that sphere.

"Sooo…what are we going to do about it?"

Karigan looked at Tharin in painful amusement. She should have known he of all people could not resist a possible "adventure" as conceivably exciting as this. For all that he was older than her; sometimes he was as transparent as a first year. "What do you mean?"

"That little matter last night, of course. Don't tell me you don't have just the _teensiest_ desire to get to the bottom of it?"

"Let me give it to you straight, guys. You both talked with Constable Gomen, right? Well, I had the honor of conversing with Javoris Vyllord himself. He told me in no uncertain terms that I was to stay out of the way, except for questioning. I've got some lord I just met last night attached to me as though I'm his only friend in the world now that his uncle's dead. Sora, the greatest general of the Northern Legion we've ever had is dogging my footsteps, and I'm not sure in what capacity, and on top of everything, the king is…well, he's making a damned nuisance of himself."

They both gaped at her openly; whether she had shocked them with her speech, or very likely because she had called the king a damned nuisance. "Well he is!" She said a shade defensively. "And if he were here I would tell him—"

"You would, would you? And why is that?"

Karigan turned, but was in no mood to be placating. "Why do you sneak up on me like that?"

The King smiled in such a way that those who were paying attention took a step backwards. It wasn't that it was overtly dangerous…just unpredictable, and no one wanted to take the chance that he would give them any attention.

"But Karigan, I hear the most interesting things like this. Straight and uncensored so to speak. But do go on, I'm ever so interested."

Tharin leaned over to Sal and tried to give the semblance of a stage whisper. "How does she get away with _talking_ to him like that?"

"I don't know", she answered, "But who would _want_ to?"

"Good point. Do you think we should leave?"

"I don't know, it's like a wagon wreck…you know what's going to happen, and it won't be pretty, but it's hard to look away."

The arguing pair seemed not even to have heard the byplay.

"Well, your Majesty, since you're so good at eavesdropping, I hardly need to go into the circumstances. I'm sure you've heard everything relevant."

"Since we're on the subject of last night's festivities, I suppose I should just tell you now then."

"_Tell_ me what?"

Zachary was no longer smiling. "I understand Vyllord interviewed you this morning; that he asked you to keep out of the investigation. I don't care if you are bored stiff about being at loose ends on your leave time, but I want you to stay out. Even if you were at a hundred percent, you should still—"

"WHY does everybody just ASSUME that I can't wait to jump in and cause problems? I can reason, I'm relatively intelligent, and I would hope that others were of the same opinion!"

Zachary dropped his voice to the barest whisper. "Is this about what happened last night? If I had known, I might have, well…"

"What?" Karigan whispered, "Not said anything? I think we both know each other too well to lie to ourselves like that. I need time and space. I'm not even saying you'll get your way in the end, but everywhere I turn, there you are, matching me pace for pace.

'Step back a moment, placate Duke Coutre. Give me a chance to accept that one of my only true friends has taken off, leaving me saddled with a mess."

His face was still, and Karigan didn't think that she could see any amusement anywhere on it. "Are you quite finished?"

"No." she lowered her voice even further, barely able to hear herself. "_What _is the deal with your pet wolf?"

Zachary's almond eyes squinted. "My what?"

"Vyllord; he's creepy, I don't know, _disturbing_ somehow. How can you let someone work for you in a position like that whom you don't trust absolutely?"

He glanced at the audience of her friends, stretching an ear for any word they might catch, and grabbed her arm, drew her close to him. "Karigan, there's a lot I want to explain, that I need to explain. If you'll only give me the chance…I promise, I won't make any demands on you, no pressure." As if feeling her hesitation, he became more urgent. "Just to talk over dinner."

Karigan flinched.

"We'll talk over breakfast then, lunch, in all the blazes, I don't care! After running away so much, you owe me this, a chance to explain everything."

_I am drawn to him_, Karigan thought, _I can't help it. _"OK, yes, whatever." She gave her arm a weak shake and stepped back. He gave her a nod and looked assessingly at her gawking friends; they turned their eyes from him. He gave a slight bow to Karigan, then walked away.

* * *

Karigan sat in a corner of the Rider's common room in a comfy old rocking chair. It was deserted. Not surprising though, at three in the morning. The last drunks had made it to bed by this time, but the early risers were still tucked away. She figured that as long as she stayed in Rider territory, the King couldn't invite her to dinner. Dinner, lunch, breakfast, or whatever.

Sending a Green Foot wasn't the kind of thing he would do in this situation, and she knew she had gone and truly chickened out. "I'm such a coward." She muttered.

"Are you?" She stiffened, and the oak door clicked softly. The cloaked figure threw back his hood and strode forward into the flickering lamp light in front of her. There, he sprawled into a red-stuffed wicker chair.

Karigan had half risen. "You aren't allowed here, _Inspector_. This is Rider territory."

He just slumped and locked his hands over his midsection. "Besides," she said, "It's three o'clock in the morning." Battling her demons all night had left her too tired to deal with the unexpected ones. She leaned forward and turned up the lamp wick; it would not do to be alone with Vyllord in the dark. "What do you want…_sir_? I haven't touched your precious investigation."

At first he just closed his eyes and lounged. "I find you interesting. You intrigue me, I may have said that once before. I just want to get to know you better. Also, stop calling me sir. I know you don't mean it, and your sarcasm just insults both of us."

True. Karigan tried hard to remember what Mapstone had told her, what was it? Riders, King, Clan…she couldn't remember…Right now, there just seemed this small world, a bubble of light encased in night and Vyllord was her only companion. "Join the club, it seems everybody finds me interesting these days. Tell you what. I'll trade you."

"Oh? What?" His eyes opened to narrow slits, but she could see the light shining off of them.

"Answers. I have questions about you too. I'll trade you an answer for an answer, as long as I feel like playing."

"I'm game. You first."

"The basics then. How old are you?"

Vyllord smiled as if he expected the question. "Thirty two. My turn. I already know you're eighteen, so I'll ask what you're doing here at three in the morning when I know the crown provides you with a comfortable bed."

"I…was thinking. About life…and decisions."

"Would you care to elaborate?"

Her cheeks grew hot. "No, I would not. I answered your question; my turn. Where were you born?"

"I don't know."

"Wait a minute, that's no kind of an answer!"

He just crossed his ankles. "And what kind of an answer is…I was thinking…about things? Unless you want to expand on your previous reply?" He raised one eyebrow.

Karigan gripped the chair arms. "No."

"Well then, I shall continue. You mentioned a "small injury". If it was just your ankle, it should be better by now."

"I sprained it coming off a cliff on a message run."

"Just a sprain? Like I said, from what I hear of your original injury, you should be back on duty by now."

She couldn't help the blush that went to her cheeks. Hopefully the dim light would hide it. "I went walking one night, and my foot got caught in a rabbit hole. Destarian said I shouldn't do anything strenuous, lest my ankle never heal, so the King pulled me off even the light duty list."

"Oh the King did, did he? Interesting. Your turn."

"Tell me about who you are."

Vyllord tisked and waved a finger. "Too broad. Narrow it down."

"Oh all right," she grumbled. It was strangely intoxicating, taking these risks, but the lure of knowledge was too great. "What appeals to you about your job here?"

He stilled. "Since you ask. The challenge mostly. Hunting, tracking, but infinitely more dangerous than the bear or the cougar. And then, every now and again, I meet a gem like you."

"Whatever." She could feel her eyes wanting to close. So sleepy…

"So, what's the _real_ deal between you and General Sora? For the first time in decades, our lauded General ventures from his northern domain. But for what?"

"I don't want to answer that." She snapped, roused out of her stupor.

"Don't you want to ask me another question? Besides, you still owe me one, I've answered three of yours, and you've only answered two of mine."

"I don't cheat. I just don't want to say."

"It can't be that scandalous. Maybe I will guess, and you can tell me if I'm right. You're his secret concubine…and you had a child by him when you were fifteen, and he's come to see if you…"

"Stop, stop!" Karigan could feel the unwanted laugh surfacing. "I'll tell you." Besides, she had thought of a question she wanted to ask him. Answering wouldn't be _that _painful, just awkward. "He wants me to marry him."

For the first time, Karigan saw a look of surprise and…could it be, annoyance? cross his face. "Marry you? I thought you just met him last night."

"I did. I suppose you could call it respect from afar, given form last night."

"I don't get it. He respects you so much he wants to marry you? What did you say?"

"I don't believe that comes under the category of what is between the General and me. It is my turn. And I want to know who your suspect is in the death of Baron Halkins."

He suddenly seemed very dangerous, his shadow bigger. "I don't discuss my cases."

"That makes us even then. The game is over." Now she could breathe a sigh of relief. If he didn't answer, she was off the hook. If he did, she had information would have been hard to come by otherwise. "If you're done, then I'll wish you goodnight. Please don't come here again."

"Not so fast. I'll answer, but only because you promised to stay out, and I've seen you can keep your word... if you want to. I have no single suspect; I suspect a conspiracy, the purpose of which I do not know yet." He stood, tall and looming, over her. "And now…will you tell me what you are to my Lord the King?"

Karigan shrank back as far as she could go into the hard seat of the rocker. The light wavered so low it almost went out, and Karigan had the feeling she was back where she started. "I can't…No." the last came as a whisper.

Vyllord stepped forward and Karigan closed her eyes. A cool finger touched her cheek, traced it an inch towards her neck. "I thought not. I'll leave you, but I'm still owed a question."

When she dared open her eyes what seemed like hours later, he was gone.

* * *

Mmm, what a tasty little interview. I'll have to be careful not to like my own characters better than Britain's.

ReadInk


	13. Kingly Conversations

Chapter 13: **Kingly Conversations

* * *

**

White.

Fog.

Fog white everywhere. It was so cold, then steps, steps behind her. A cold hand grabbed her on the arm, and she whirled around to grab…

Her eyes flew open and she saw a struggling Sal trying to get away. "Karigan, blast you, let go!"

"Huh?" Sal gave a hard jerk and rescued her arm.

"What's the deal? Don't tell me you were here all night…your hands are cold. It's breakfast time, and I hear it's apple tarts this morning, so I came to get you."

Karigan withdrew her hands and began to rub them together trying to fight off the chill she had only started to feel. "Oh, thanks Sal." She levered herself out of the rocker and grabbed her crutches. "Look Sal, is this room accessible to castle staff?"

"I don't think so," Sal held the door, "Why?" Her eyes narrowed. "Did someone come in her last night? Did someone come in here and bother you?"

"No…of course not. I just wondered." She hobbled ahead as fast as possible. Karigan didn't like lying as a rule, but lately it seemed the only reasonable thing to do.

"Wait up! What's your hurry?"

"I want my apple tart…and to be in the open as little as possible." She finished with a mutter. Karigan felt a little too much like a gazelle, and Zachary was the dingo on one side, Vyllord the silent snow leopard on the other. They were both stalking her, and had unsettling fates in mind for her.

Apparently, word had spread, because the mess hall was full with all the Riders at the palace. There were at least 30 others who seemed to be far more alert than Karigan, and loud about it. She chose the most appetizing looking and she and Sal found a quiet corner.

"Where's dearest Tharin?" Karigan asked.

"He's still in bed. Even tarts don't get him up before eight."

"What does?"

Sal grinned sadistically as she bit into the crust. "Mapstone."

"Ah…"

"Now, Karigan, I'm ready for some answers. About that awkward moment yesterday afternoon."

"You mean when the King snuck up on me and you didn't warn me before I insulted him? Oh yah, that time."

"Come on Karigan, it was almost funny, watching you two go at it. But, jeez, he's the King! Don't you, I don't know, worry that some day he's going to…do something?"

Karigan felt her lips twitch into a sour smile. "I'm always worrying he's going to do something…but don't worry, we go back a ways, he and I. We've had…moments."

"Well what—"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh." She munched for a few minutes in silence. "One of the things I wanted to talk to you about was tonight. From what I hear, there's another ball tonight. I take it you'll need us?"

Karigan winced. "Yah, same time, same place, same torture."

"I know it's torture…but think of the returns! All those adoring men flocking around. After Our Grand Monarch showed you such favor the other night, eh?"

Karigan just pounded her head against the table, drawing stares until they saw it was just Karigan.

* * *

Zachary too, wanted to pound his head on the table, but it wouldn't have been proper for the King to perform such an action in front of a Duke that didn't like him that much anyway.

_My problem_, thought Zachary_is that more than not caring, I'm actually GLAD his daughter is gone!_

"…and so you must understand, this is unacceptable. I demand you do something about it!"

Zachary laid his hands flat on the table, keeping them relaxed. "What would you have me do, My Lord? Send guards over to Selia to find her? Or even better, go myself and attempt to woo her back?"

Courtre's eyes narrowed and a tick started on his left cheek. Zachary found it interesting that the supposedly distraught Duke was perfectly turned out, straitlaced as always. "With the utmost respect, Your Most Gracious Majesty, I don't enjoy being made fun of. It is dangerous for most people."

Oooh hoo, a threat, and not very thinly veiled either! And such an eloquent way of giving respect, but making sure Zachary knew he didn't give a damn. "That sounds like a threat."

"A threat, Your Majesty? I'm just very concerned about my daughter."

You mean what she could do for _you_ that has now been lost… "I do understand, My Lord Duke. Unfortunately, my position is not good. The Lady Estora is in another country, one that we have had a very tenuous relationship with. It's not that I don't care, she is my fiancée after all, I have a vested interest. I just can't justify sending armed guards in to hunt her down. Also, keep in mind how it will look to ask that they track down a noble's errant daughter...I can't start that kind of precedent."

"I see."

"I believe that concludes our private audience…" Zachary half rose.

"One more thing. Last night. The death, or shall I say…murder of the minor noble. No one has been caught yet, I understand. The others and I all agree that he needs to be caught before the ball tonight; there must be absolutely no question as to our safety."

"And how do you propose that I accomplish this? Catch this supposed murderer?"

"Use one of your pet mage's little abilities if you need to."

"Putting aside the fact that I am certainly doing everything I can, I will take into account your suggestion, a conclusion which has been no doubt not been arrived at by anyone else." Before the Duke could process his remark, Zachary motioned for Fastion to open the door.

Even after the Duke had left, Zachary stayed sitting at his desk. A smile welled up from somewhere inside. Estora gone! Who would have guessed? Now if he could just keep Courtre off his back…

"My Lord?"

Hmm, and tonight was a ball, another chance to spend time with…

"My Lord King?"

Yes, maybe a small gift, just to put her off guard…and he was still owed his dinner to explain…He felt a touch on his sleeve and turned, annoyed. "What is it?"

It was Fastion. "My Lord, High Inspector Javoris Vyllord requests an audience. Regarding the murder."

Zachary got his eye roll out of the way. "Yes, the MURder. Show him in."

Just what he needed.

Zachary got up and opened the window, breathed in the fresh air of spring showers. Even when he heard Vyllord come in, he didn't turn. "Such a beautiful time of year, full of promise, don't you agree?"

"Of course, Your Majesty."

He kept his voice level. "Oh? Do you then?" Zachary swiveled. "Do you play Intrigue, Inspector?"

Vyllord just eyed him coldly; as coldly as one could eye their King. "No."

Zachary sighed. "Pity." He gestured to a chair. At some point, he would have to talk business. Indulging himself in thoughts of a certain Green Rider would have to wait for another time. He had a kingdom to run.


	14. Memories

Chapter 14: **Memories

* * *

**

"Have a seat, Inspector."

"I'd rather stand Your Majesty." Vyllord stood calmly, no tension to be seen anywhere. The man was so difficult to read, curse him. Zachary could feel his good mood beginning to evaporate. He was done playing games.

Zachary sat in his own plush desk chair and fixed Vyllord with his best regal stare. "Oh, but I insist."

Vyllord just bowed and sat opposite, adjusting his voluminous cloak about him as he did. Fastion closed the cherry wood door with a soft click and found some drapes to meld with. Backup was always appreciated.

Zachary kicked his boots off under the desk. "I take it this is about the Baron. What have you discovered?"

"Your Green Rider, G'ladheon is it?—is most observant. She would be a useful tool in any investigation."

"Oh? That is unfortunate." Zachary tightened his grip on the chair arm, then forced it to relax. "I have ordered K—Rider G'ladheon to stay out of the investigation. I hope that won't be inconvenient…you weren't thinking of using her?"

"Of course not. Rider G'ladheon and I have come to an understanding of sorts." The Inspector twitched not a brow. "I came to talk about Halkins. I'm uncovering some disturbing information, some sort of conspiracy. From the set-up required, more than one person had to be been involved.."

Zachary gave a bitter little laugh. "A conspiracy? In my castle? How can this be? Inspector, you're mad if you expected any different; consider history here. Get to the point."

"The point is that we don't know what the designs of this particular conspiracy are; what they want. The Baron didn't even know you, yet rumor has it he had something to tell you. Something he traveled all the way from Roren Downs to impart. Lady Halkins has calmed down enough that I think I can talk to her today."

Ah yes, thought Zachary, the woman whose slapping had caused so much turmoil. He wanted to laugh just thinking about it; highly improper. "So there should be no problem with the ball tonight then?" Zachary stamped back down on his amusement.

Vyllord crossed one slim leg over his knee. "Not that I can foresee. Several of my officers as well as myself will be in attendance, in low key areas, of course. My real concern right now is something I have been informed of through the barracks. Nikolas Sora has been given orders to report at the Northern Outpost…effective tomorrow."

Zachary stilled. "A commander needs to be with his troops if he is to command them."

"If I may ask a boon of Your Majesty?"

"What do you have in mind, Inspector?"

Vyllord looked straight at Zachary with gaze bordering on insolent, except that with Vyllord, it was the norm. "Grant a stay to the Commander. The more quick thinking and able-bodied men we have, the better. Consider the situation Your Majesty."

Zachary fell silent for a moment. He _was_ looking at the situation. Sora back on a tour of duty had looked…still looked rather attractive to be honest. It was one of those unforeseen events that was either pure luck or fixed by someone pulling strings. Zachary could happily say it was just pure good luck.

And Karigan, well, Karigan must make her choice. She couldn't honestly think of going with Sora. Ridiculous. Besides, there was still the promised meal, the one where he could explain…

A cough intruded. Vyllord looked pointedly at him. Zachary washed his face down with an indifferent expression.

"Very well. I'll put the request in, Javoris."

Javoris Vyllord stilled, lips growing thin while his face bleached. "I don't use that name."

Zachary just raised his left eyebrow.

Vyllord rose to his feet, his black cloak pulling the shadows out of their corners to advance towards Zachary. "It displeases me for people to use that name."

Zachary up-turned the corners of his mouth, his almond eyes with a sudden darkness in them. "I know."

* * *

Karigan edged through the shadows, clutching a letter and muslin-sewed package to her chest. She could get deliveries free of charge if she sent them through the merchant's guild at the palace offices. Now though, she couldn't help but wonder if it was worth the silver. The dangers were too great.

"Estral will never know I went through the danger zone to deliver her book. She thinks I'm on leave. Ha!" She poked her head around the next corner to scan the courtyard. Outside, she was less hidden, but less likely to be cornered…by any number of people.

Apparently, she had hit a dead area. There were only a few people, and none of them looked recognizable. Her hair was tucked under a cap, and she wore the plainest possible clothing. "Coward…COWARD!" She muttered, and set off, trying not to limp.

Karigan crossed through the gates intended for the business men and petitioners. Her father's local office lay near the main room; a hole in the wall space just large enough to keep the books

She forced her face into a pleasant expression. It would not do to have any verbal messages passed along with any of her deliveries, especially considering most of the men knew her.

The gray-bearded man looked up as her boots clumped in the empty corridor. "Ah, Lady G'ladheon. Not another package?"

Karigan gave him a rueful smile for his pains to be jovial. "This one is to Estral, Betram. I do have a letter for my father though."

Betram reached out for her parcels and gave a nod. "I heard there was a problem. Too bad, he does love to visit."

She blinked her eyes to erase the white film creeping over her vision, something that she found happening since the night spent in the corridor talking to F'ryan. "Yes. Well, thank you." Before he could offer more observations, she whisked around a corner. To talk of Stevic when he had been so missed…she found it beyond her.

The granite cobbles were hard and hot under her feet, summer's heat come early this spring day, and she felt rather like a bug under a telescope lens. A telescope. There had been a telescope once, in a room, and …

She shook her head to clear the fog. Memories and past events weren't going to help her now. In fact, they made her weak. If telescope Zachary wanted to say he needed her; that was fine. King Zachary hadn't said that, and if she had anything to say about it, he wouldn't. Ever.

The day was awfully hot. Hot. She stopped, pulled her hand up the miles to her forehead. More memories washed over her. And none of the good ones—only the bad ones.

Before she could form a mental protest, she was in the past.

"Come out, Greenie. Where are you hiding?" A whip cracked, and she cringed.

Karigan was pinned by the mercenary.

"Caught you." He leered down at her. "This won't take long." Only this time, she found herself without the strength to struggle. She scrunched her eyes tightly closed and when she opened them, there was nothing.

Nothing but a blank expanse of soft white. It was the cold fog that had lately been creeping upon her. In her dreams. Whenever she closed her eyes.

At some unseen signal, it cleared. She was sitting across from—

His golden hair shimmered in a nonexistent light, his white teeth flashed as he smiled. Karigan found herself riveted by his eyes, even as he spoke.

"How would you like to be immortal?"


	15. Tea and Magic

Chapter 15: **Tea and Magic

* * *

**

Karigan could not physically speak. The disinterested onlooker might observe that her face had a look of uncomprehending bovine shock. Karigan would not have liked the idea, but would have had to agree.

The pearly fog shifted, revealing hints of grand architecture, then reclaiming it. The unseen winds chilled her, and she looked down to see that she wore a loose white dress. The breeze flipped the hem up over her bare feet, but there were more pressing concerns than cold feet.

Karigan clenched her fists, forcing fingernails to bite into her chill palms. "Memories" her lips moved without moisture. "He is a memory."

Memories yes, but gone wrong. There was not Intrigue board to topple, no Amilton. He sat across from her over a starry silver tea setting in an in intricate silver throne. His robes were a cold silver, laying over him in elegant folds.

He smiled in a way that made her feel even colder than she was. "What? Speechless? That's not like you, Karigan. Not even a smile for old friends, I see."

Karigan gripped the table. When she spoke, she spat the words to hide the tremor in her voice. "You're dead. I killed you…this is just a dream. MY dream." She clenched her eyes closed and thought of home, but the only thing that happened was that a cold hand covered hers. "But you're dead…" she whimpered, hating herself for it.

Shawdell poured tea one-handedly. "In one sense, yes. In another…not exactly." He handed her a cup and grinned.

"That was a nonsense statement. You're just playing with me." One arm still gripping the chair arm, she jerked her numb hand out from under Shawdell's and picked up the cup. Or tried to. Her unfeeling fingers lost their grip on the cup handle, and it tipped; spilling a deep red tea over the front of her dress.

Karigan tried to rub off the warm red with scrapping motions; when it just spread, her movements grew frantic.

"Karigan."

She _had _to get the blood off, it was everywhere, staining the gown, staining her hands…forever.

"Karigan. Karigan, LOOK at me." The voice was commanding and her eyes locked to his dark ones of their own will. "Now," he purred, "just be still and listen. You are here for a reason, a reason aside from your little Earthly King."

Karigan pushed sound out with her breath. It was the most she could do. "What?"

"First, let us adjourn to the parlor, get you more happily situated." Shawdell arose from his throne, his silver cloak taking on a life of its own behind him. Then he took her hands in his.

Karigan's first thought was that she was sitting in a meadow. Soft green beneath her feet, pale light from above. Upon more careful inspection, she realized that the room's designer had been a master. Only the discerning gaze could have told where the walls and carpeting ended.

She turned to find her host. "The architect, who was he?" Karigan then remembered what had gone into the making of the harp and clapped her mouth shut. "Never mind."

"Now," began Shawdell, positioning himself carelessly on a natural wood couch. "Let us begin."

"No!" Karigan rose, gathering a red brocade robe around her. "I don't know why you brought me here or why you think we have some sort of relationship. The only connection we have is that I and my "little earthly King" took you down. I'm done here."

Karigan turned to go, but Shawdell was in front of her. "There's just one little problem, my sweet, one little lesson that no one seems to have taught you. Magic doesn't just go away, dissipate. It always goes somewhere—it has to. And my dear.."

"What?'" Karigan whispered. A feeling dread was rising within her. Shawdell might be evil and deceptive, but something told her that he was speaking the truth.

"My dear, who cut the cord? Who was close? Final question now; who is just brimming full of my magic?"

Karigan flung herself away from him, pounding one of the walls as though that would cause a door to appear.

"My magic lives in you, I live in you. It is odd though," Shawdell stood pondering where she left him, "All that magic, but you haven't changed…wait…" He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again they pulsed with the black of the void. When he advanced she had nowhere to go. Shawdell placed slim hands on her shoulders and Karigan flinched at a sudden mass of energy that seemed to transfer, leaving her tired. So tired she swayed and slumped to the floor. When Karigan looked up, the Eletain did not look happy.

"Someone," he said, in a too pleasant voice, "is leaching off my magic." He smiled at her and said deliberately. "OUR magic."

The way he said it made Karigan feel like something dark had slithered inside her soul.

"Karigan spoke heatedly. "As far as our—your—THE magic goes, I'm not sure it's a bad thing." She didn't like the idea of Shawdell and her sharing anything, but the thought of something of him living in her…

"Think, Karigan. Magic can only be leached by one in your proximity. The magic is not going away; someone is taking it and they are going to do something with it." His eyes became golden again. "Don't you want to get it back before it does someone harm?"

"So then, oh mighty Eletain, are those my ONLY choices? Help you get your magic back into my body, and then I expect you'll leave me alone? Or I know, let a mysterious "unknown" leach it off for their evil plans?"

"Karigan, this is serious!" He began to pace. "I know we haven't always gotten along, but—"

"Gotten along?" Karigan used the wall to hoist herself up, "Like the fact that you tried to kill me, that you killed my friends? You're evil."

"Evil only by your definition. I've left you alone, watched you, waited for you to notice my presence. But like with your pathetic Riders, you ignore things rather well. I will not be ignored any longer. Consult all your scholar friends, but you will have no choice but to ask for my help."

Karigan just looked at him in astonishment. "If you think that I will ever ask you for anything, you're mad. No wait, you've always been mad…"

"Aren't we all just a little?" Shawdell replied, "After all, you're talking to me…and it was you that pointed out I'm dead." His eyes went out of focus." Ah, the stately general has transferred you safely. Goodbye, Karigan, I'll speak with you soon."

Karigan felt herself being carried, something that was happening all too often of late. She also heard mens' voices. Arguing. "I don't want to be argued over." She tried to say, but she just seemed to fall further back into blackness.

When she awoke, it was in a bed that wasn't hers. Waking up in strange places was becoming a hobby—strange hallways, rocking chairs, Shawdell's …parlor? It had to stop.

Karigan pushed back the blankets and used the carved headboard to help her to her feet. A pair of familiar crutches leaned on a nearby arm chair. She leaned over and grabbed them, then swung over to the draped doorway.

The sitting room glowed with warm sunlight. She was in the palace for sure—she recognized the stonework.

A wuff of air had her turning, and she knew she was in trouble.


	16. Lunch, or Whatever

Chapter 16: **Lunch, or Whatever

* * *

**

At least it wasn't her aunts.

There were few pleasures to be had in a life such as hers, but Karigan fought for them desperately. She tried, she really did.

At least it's not my aunts…screw it. It's not as bad as them. It's worse. HE's worse. And he doesn't look happy.

"I don't really want to talk to you right now." She turned her back on the man she couldn't ever seem to face. Karigan felt a hand on her bicep stopping her where she stood. It caused her right crutch to fall to the ground. She began to waver, but another arm caught her as the Mighty Liege and King, her own dear Zachary swung to face her and haloed himself in the golden sunlight.

Despite her tense shoulders, he drew her into a hug, his warm arms folding her into soft sanctuary. The other crutch dropped and Karigan allowed herself to live, for once, in the moment. She felt lips move against her hair and a voice murmured from overhead. "What am I going to do with you? What in all the Gods' names am I going to _do_ with you? You just won't be kept."

Karigan allowed herself to smile because she knew he could not see it. "You don't have to _do _anything with me. Now let me go!" She tried to bring her hands up between them, but Zachary held them too tightly together. She tried twisting her head back and forth, and he let her go, bracing her elbows with his hands. Karigan hated it when he made the point he was stronger than she was.

She knew he was looking at her, and felt her eyes rising to meet his. Bad Idea. Karigan caught them at his nose, refusing to lift them any higher. "I don't want to talk to you."

"You said that." She could hear the smile. "But you never want to talk to me. I think I'll take you up on that lunch you promised me."

"Now?"

"Yes, oh flighty one, now. I have you here in my hands and for once, you can't get away. Come." He gave a little tug on her elbow. Karigan had an urge to resist, but didn't fancy getting carried to lunch. That would be embarrassing.

Zachary had led her to a little room just a few corridors down from the bedchamber she had woken up in. Just as well it wasn't his study…that would be a little _too_ official.

But then, forgetting he was the King could be dangerous too.

She sat opposite him at a simply carved dark maple table. The room was pleasant and cozy, unlike Shaw-_his_ room. Karigan began to caress her left hand with her right. It was still cold from his touch. Cold like the mists. Cold like the dead….

"What's on your mind? You're shivering!" Zachary reached over and poured some tea for her. She almost bit her tongue before she realized the spout was giving over green tea instead of the red of her dream-that-was-not-a-dream. Parlor games, is that all life was? Just a series of parlor games? Vyllord, Shawdell, Zachary, blatant lies and twisted truths, all of them vying for a place.

Zachary saw her eyes get that hooded look they always did when she regressed into a negative spiral that ultimately ended in a more volatile, injured Karigan. Not today.

"So, how am I supposed to believe my Rider is 'recovering' if every time I turn around, she's fainting on the cobblestones of my most traveled courtyard? If you had meant to avoid me, that probably wasn't the best way." He sat back and watched his words prize her out of her thought direction and force her to concentrate on foiling him. Perfect. He would rather _this _Karigan ANY day.

Karigan glared at him with a little of her old spirit. Whatever had happened must have been a serious shock. "I _am_ recovering, thank you very much, and I could do so much better if I didn't always have to worry about you or your little lackeys jumping out of every corner to accost me with an imperial summons!" She clunked the half-raised teacup back onto its saucer. "And so what if I WAS avoiding you? Is that a crime?" Karigan stabbed at a piece of cheese with her knife, daring him to raise so much as an eyebrow over her bad manners.

Zachary selected a fork from beside his plate and delicately carved a paper-thin slice. She was so amusing! "My lackeys, hmm? I wonder if you attempt to insult me or your Green-footed brethren?" He put the cheese in his mouth…. such excellent smoky flavors! "And this fainting business…I wonder if I should tell your aunts. They might be concerned."

Karigan winced, and Zachary knew she had caught the implicit threat of disclosure.

"The fainting was from…from something else." For a moment, Zachary caught the flash of fear in her eyes, the unseeing gaze that he so much hated to see. Then it was gone. "If we're having lunch, can you let me eat? I _am_ hungry, believe it or not; though I do find it odd that you would expose yourself to such censure by ordering a private lunch for my sake." Karigan applied herself to the plate.

"Fear not, I obtained the food myself, arranged on your plate with my very own hands." Ah, how her cheeks blushed! He watched her gulp as though the bread were caught in her throat.

Which it probably was. Heh.

"Feel free to eat then, while _I_ talk. I'm sure you know that we have a few subjects to cover…especially with the upcoming festivities tonight. I take it you are attending." He spoke with undisguised relish.

Karigan sighed. "Unless you're willing to speak to my aunts…" She trailed with an eyebrow lifting.

"Ah, no. I never intrude in family matters." Zachary suddenly grinned, as if remembering some great joke. "Even though Duke Courte will undoubtedly try to flay me for it. Intractable man!"

A small titter escaped her lips. That would indeed rankle the uptight Lord. And who could blame Zachary, so tightly bound in the man's twisted court meddlings, for getting such joy out of his trouble and very public failure? "What did he want you to do? Don't tell me he wanted you to…um…get her back…?"

Zachary gave the table a little slap of good humor. "Ah, but he did! Practically commanded me to send out a small army to go and hunt her down. As if the king should stoop to fixing people's parenting mistakes."

She felt her mouth go a tad slack. "Don't tell me you _said_ that to him—"

"Of course not. You know how diplomatic I can be when I have to. But that's not why I needed to speak with you." The King began to fiddle with his fork. "Vyllord."

"I was wondering when you'd get around to him." She poured more tea to occupy herself while she was—hopefully—enlightened.

"He's been around for a while, but I've tried not to make him too obvious. The best Inspectors are those that can walk unseen, unknown. This last episode has thrust him to the forefront, but perhaps it is time for the shadows to be dispelled."

Damn him. He was rambling again, trying to get around saying _anything_. "Wow. You've said so much, but my brain feels suddenly smaller. I thought the point was to _give_ information, not confuse what I already know."

Zachary looked at her, but his eyes weren't focused. "Sorry. Over the last decade or two, there have been a series of odd occurrences that have come to light, mostly among the minor gentry. Siblings and second-degree relatives of titled and landed nobles. It was insidious. Half the time—no, MOST of the time, you try to define it, to find a pattern, but there's nothing to put your finger on.

'When I went through the archives around the time I was passed the crown, I found a list of names, written in my father's hand." He paused and frowned. "I think someone is making a very subtle power play. So subtle that I can't even see the direction it's going."

Well now, Karigan thought, _that_ was certainly unexpected. "So Inspector Vyllord is here to deal with …?"

"More then that, I brought him in once I went through the list and discovered that a rather nasty plethora of insalubrious things tended to happen to the people on it. He was supposed to flit around quietly and figure out what was going on. The Baron sent a verbal message to via a minstrel. Just saying he was coming to discuss something of extreme importance with me."

"But why would you link those two together?"

"Because Halkin's name is in good company with the others on the list. Or should I say, bad company…"

"Now that he's dead." She whispered. "Another conspiracy? Don't we deserve a break?"

"Well, considering that this one could have been operating for more than a century, I don't think the word 'another' applies. We might as well say THE conspiracy, if indeed it is one. What do you think?"

"I don't like it. Now that we've gotten a small reprieve, I don't like the timing." Karigan closed her eyes and thought. "Unless….."

"What?"

"They didn't time it. This was an accident. They-whoever _they_ are-might have done away with him in desperation. This might be the break we need to crack it."

Zachary fixed her eyes with a warning look. "What's this 'we'? You mean Vyllord, and possibly me. I told you that you weren't to be invol—"

She just gaped at him. "You _told_ me? Told. Me. You don't _tell _me anything. You request it or you command it; and if it's a command, you'd better be able to back it up in a Crown capacity. Obviously your _own_ inspector isn't doing such a hot job, or you'd have something less tenuous by now." Zachary opened his mouth. To say something, she guessed. She didn't care. "I'm not saying I'm going to be a little rat poking my nose into all sorts of corners, but I'm tired of people telling me what to do and turning me into some sort of bloom-then-die court flower."

Thankfully, her last words seemed to make an impression. It had to be that "court flower" bit. _I shall have to remember that. As ammunition goes, it's not bad..._

"I'll give you that…it's just…you get into enough danger on your own. I can see your point though. Mapstone…"

"Mapstone has given me her unofficial approval to—um—gather information."

"Is that how she put it? Hmmm. Although, it does make me wonder, this shift from yesterday's 'I don't-won't-shan't get involved' speech." He pulled out of his chair. "We both know you'll do it anyway, but please...just be careful. Please? If they've indeed committed murder, they might do it again."

He reached out and offered her his arm. "And now, it's getting late. I think we both need to get ready. We can finish this conversation at the ball tonight."

Ah yes. The Ball. _If you can catch me._


	17. The Unhealthy Truth

Chapter 17: **The Unhealthy Truth

* * *

**

Karigan allowed her aunts to fuss over her dress and make minor adjustments to her appearance with, what she considered, admirable forbearance.

Then Brini pinched her stomach.

Her aunt began making clucking sounds behind her teeth. "Karigan, really! Ladies should have _trim_ waists. Are you even _wearing_ your corset?"

Karigan opened her mouth to say something. Something that would probably be considered in the "lie" category. "Aunt, I—"

"Child!" Her aunt castigated, "Are you trying to undo _all_ we've worked for? Do you understand nothing? If you are anything less than the perfect lady, well—I—we…" She turned to Gretta and Stace. "Sisters, can you find Tory and get her to help you locate that corset? Find out where Karigan has stashed it."

When they had gone, Brini motioned at Karigan to raise her arm and began to unlace the left side of the deep garnet gown. Karigan had almost made a comment, but there was something….not quite right in Brini's demeanor. What had she said? Something about if she was anything less than a lady then…then what?

Her aunt's fingers slowed, Karigan lowered her arm slowly and turned. Brini just stood there, staring at her hands. And while her posture was still elegant with poise and dignity, she just stood, looking down at trembling hands. This was not the Brini she knew. The "Aunt Retinue", as she thought of them, had always seemed an annoyance, if a well meaning group of them _Do you become an adult then, when you start seeing the weaknesses of the other people around you? Or is it just about becoming disillusioned about life? If so I am an adult indeed…_

Karigan took the shaking hands in her own sword-scarred ones. "Aunt, what is it? What's wrong?" Her aunt clasped Karigan's hands tight, as though nothing else could stabilize her. Karigan led her to the sofa and sat them both down.

Brini pulled her hands away and began to smooth down the olive folds of her dress. She finally spoke, though hesitantly. As if every word was an admission of some great guilt. "You know, I've always been close to your father. Something—a month ago, something happened…he didn't want me to tell anyone…"

Karigan didn't need a mirror to know her face was scrubbed of color. "What happened….tell me!" At Brini's hesitation, she began crumpling the lap of her own gown and fought to keep her voice calm. "I have to know," she whispered, "If something happened to him, I have to know. He's my _father_."

Brini avoided her eyes and spoke. "About a month ago, Stevic had chest pains. He blacked out for a few minutes before Sevano was able to bring him out of it—"

"Is he all right?" Karigan broke in. "I mean, he just came to see me a few days ago, he looked fine—Oh, Gods!" She put her hands over her face to hide the tears that had begun to spring to her eyes. Brini put out a tentative hand to her head and gave her an unpracticed pat on the shoulder. Karigan could feel that her Aunt was trying to reach out, but she didn't know what to do in return.

Brini began to speak slowly, carefully. "When your father is…gone, the clan will…have issues. Your mother had no living male relatives, and my sisters and I aren't eligible. That would leave you as the sole heir. You know this. But. You can't run the clan while being a Green Rider, and from what I've heard, you can't NOT be a Rider-something about this 'call'. And where would that leave us? Leave the business? No one can be the principle manager without having some sort of claim, however nebulous, as an heir. Even if you were to try and take it over yourself, there would be some definite censure over a woman taking the title.

'If you were married, not only would you be taken care of, but your husband could run the Clan until you were able to take on a more active role. "

"What about Stace and the others?" Karigan said, try to sound calm, discussing everyday business. "Don't they know?"

"No, I didn't tell them about your father. I just got it into their heads that you were getting to spinster age and that we had to marry you off before too many of the general public realized who you were and what you did exactly; and then wouldn't have you."

"Find out who I _was_?" Karigan gaped in surprise. "I hate to break it to you Aunt, but it's a little late now."

"Well, yes Karigan dear, especially after last night, it did become rather obvious. Before that, it was just a few scattered nobles, here and there. "

Karigan decided to mourn the loss of her father's health later. Now, there was an angrier emotion. "And what was I supposed to do then?" she countered, "Seduce the first naïve younger son who looked at me into a loveless match so he could sky off and learn the family business form my _father_? E GADS—how could you _think_—"

"Hush!" Brini said as he laid a cautionary hand on her tensed arm. "The others can't know." She turned her head towards the door, where the sound of chattering voices began to swell. "I just though you should know what is at stake here. Now stand up so I can finish getting the bodice off of you." She said as she pulled Karigan to her feet.

"Shipping business kept him away. Ha! My Green Foot it did…" Karigan muttered bitterly.

"Sssh!" Aunt Brini scolded, and the door burst open to three aunts, two maids, and one triumphant corset.


	18. Consultation

Chapter 18: **Consultation

* * *

**

There were too many questions filling her mind. And there could not be worse timing than tonight for the ball. And it seemed nothing was connected...everything was like the four horseman, galloping off in different directions. She was still at her aunts, hoops and petticoats off with her sweeping skirts fastened up for ease of movement. It took so long to _get_ her in the dress that it wasn't worth getting out of just for a few hours.

At least according to her aunts. Karigan would have been all for it.

The point was, it was time to make a plan. Time to organize her thoughts. The writing desk in the corner gave her paper and a quill. Apparently, ladies didn't use pencils. That was the only reason she could think of why they wouldn't be supplied at the desk. First up. The murder. Part of a conspiracy. Check. The ball tonight. Yuck. Check. King's interest. No, scratch that. New heading, "Marriage". Zachary, Sora, and Avery. Cross reference Avery with the murder...

She tapped her quill on the table. There was something...she was forgetting...Ah. Repressed memory. Karigan wrote down "Magic". Underlined it. Underlined it again. How was she even to go about finding anything out? The minute she said the word "magic" to scholars anywhere, they'd get in a tizzy and think the whole Amilton/Shawdell thing was happening again. Mapstone was...well...Mapstone had had all those problems with her magic the previous year, and Karigan _really_ didn't want to remind her about it, or cause her to get all worried about something that might not end up being a problem. That said, if something really _was _leaching away her magic, she needed to stop it. _You mean OUR magic,_ a voice that sounded of Shawdell piped up.

"Leave me alone!" she thought viciously it its direction. "My brain; my thoughts!" It came again, fainter this time, _For now at least..."_

So. Whoever was taking her, HER magic must be planning something. Plans involved conspiracies. Could it be that whoever was behind these killings was also soaking up her magic for some foul purpose? It would make it easier, and things were rarely _that _easy. But two conspiracies that big were highly unlikely. Whoever was taking her magic couldn't be wishing her any good. She needed to find them and make them stop. That meant asking questions. Questions meant people. Balls had people.

"Brilliant plan!" she muttered, "And lookie here...there just happens to be a ball tonight. Handy as hell, that is." Time to kill a whole lot of birds with one stone.

She needed to talk to Mapstone. Be_fore_ the ball. That meant now. Karigan snagged another piece of parchment from the drawer and scrawled in her most readable script:

_Dearest Aunts,_  
_Business has called me to the palace unexpectedly. I am needed at once, but in view of this evening, I have taken my hoops and petticoats with me, which I shall don in a timely fashion before the ball. I will meet you in the gardens by the fish fountain at half past 8._  
_Karigan_

Well, the Rider barracks were _technically_ part of the palace. And half past 8 would not make her late for the ball. Technically speaking. "Ha! I sound like a bloody lawyer!"

She threw on her long cloak to protect and cover her gown and grabbed her crutches. In the parlour, she found one of the serving girls. "Fetch the hostler, will you? I need to speak with him. Also, when I've been gone about 5 minutes, can you deliver this note to my Aunt Brini? Thank you."

Dustin the hostler came in a bit trepidatiously. She smiled. "Sorry, it's nothing bad. I just need to take the carriage to the palace. I just need to be quick and quiet about it."

"My lady...the ball...?"

"I'll go from there. I'll need someone to load the bundle of things I'll need in with me. Some urgent business has come up."

"Of course. The carriage is ready now, as their ladyships your aunts have just returned from a social call."

"Ah, thank you. The clothes are in the dressing room just there."

Dustin bowed before exiting. "I'll have someone attend to it, Lady Karigan."

* * *

"Come in Karigan."

Karigan lowered the knuckles that had been raised to knock on Mapstone's door and opened it. "How did you...?"

"You're currently my only Rider on crutches. I hope it stays that way." She squinted at a report in front of her. "Damn that Cresslin's handwriting! He leaves margins the size of the Black Forrest, and writes so tiny you'd think he only had a toll voucher to write on!" Mapstone waved a hand at the chair in front. "Sit, sit."

Karigan sat gratefully and put her hand out. "Let me see what I can make of it." It didn't help that in some odd affectation, Cresslin's curved r's rather resembled s's and that his e's and l's were of a kind. "I'm getting...'Got into Millswood Thursday morn, merchants Byer and Grant found to be in collusion with each other with crooked scales. I served a writ to cease business, but I think they're going to run for it. Local constables seem uninclined to take a hand, will follow B & G and keep you updated.' Interesting business..."

Mapstone sighed and took the paper back. "Toby delivered it this morning. He was passing through the area. Well, that's annoying. Now Cresslin's tied up chasing them until I can get some guards to take them in. Drat that boy for always finding something complicated. It's like God's replacing you...Now. What's so pressing that brings you here in _that_ get up?"

"What get up?" Karigan asked innocently.

"I know you're going to the ball, and you never wear that cloak unless you're trying to hide something. So it must be important. Spill."

Karigan pulled the paper out of her boot that she had written her points on. It gave her something to hold on to. Somewhere to put her eyes. She took a deep breath. "It's kind of delicate." A quick glance up showed Mapstone mid-eye-roll. "Well it is!"

Mapstone groaned and put her hands behind her head, leaning back in the chair. "Spare me from your newly found ladylike inhibitions."

"Ladylike inhibitions? I-well. It's kinda to do with this whole murder thing. See, Vyllord told me to keep my nose out of it, and the other night, I sort of promised him I would. Then I, um, kind of told the King I would too. But then, this morning, I-"

"Hold. Hold on a minute." Mapstone put her hand out, as if to stop Karigan's words from reaching her ears. "Back up. When were you talking with the King?"

"Yesterday at the practice courts, he snuck up on me when I was venting a bit to Sal and Tharin." She felt her cheeks turning red. "I didn't know he was there until I was already started...and then he forbid me to get involved. So I told him I didn't intend to...and...yeah."

"We'll leave it at that for now. What were you doing with the Chief Inspector _last night_? Your interview was yesterday morning..."

"Well, he kind of found me unawares, and he told me a little about the investigation because I had previously, that morning, promised to stay out of it. But then, the problem is, today, Za-the King let on that he knew I _wasn't _going to be able to stay out of it, just asked me to be careful. So now, I have all this information, but I don't know how to use it." Karigan looked determinedly at her paper. "Next point. After the ball, I had kind of a vision about F'ryan in the south corridors, like there is something left undone about the whole black arrows thing, and then when I passed out this morning in the courtyard..."

Mapstone's mouth was gaping, her eyes just staring. "How is it that when I put you on LEAVE, you find more to involve yourself in than ever before? Why are you telling me all this now? Am I your psychologist?"

"Captain, you said you wanted to know...information. And I've got some. And some leads. But it's all rather complicated."

"So I did. I did not know what I was asking for, apparently. Here, wet your throat, you're going hoarse on top of everything else." She lifted the kettle from a hotstone and made tea for the two of them, then cleared her desk and pulled out a slate. "What do we know about the conspiracy?"

"Zachary says that when he took the throne, he found notes left behind from his father with lists of names. Bad things happened to people on the lists, but the people don't seem to be connected in any other way. Baron Halkin's name was on the list. Vyllord was brought in to quietly figure out what the deal was, but things kind of blew up with the Baron's murder. The Baron was coming to have a private audience with the king, but only one or two people knew about it. We think he might have known something, but that his death was kind of an accident."

"Doesn't look accidental to me."

"That's because it wasn't. The accident is because everyone else that's dead died in ways that weren't technically murder. Like, falling down the stairs, being thrown by a horse, allergies, that sort of thing. I was thinking along the lines that this was an emergency. They, whoever it is, needed to get rid of him fast, and this was the only option."

"Hmm, you may have a point. But you were going to say something else. Something about your magic...? Please don't tell me you're still having those problems..."

Mapstone's face turned a little white. The precarious fluctuation of the abilities has haunted her more than most, Karigan knew. She would not have brought it up under anything other than exigent circumstances. "Like I said, I had the vision about unfinished business with the black arrows...ones I didn't save...but that's not the main thing. This morning, I was going through the courtyard. I think I may have started pulling on my talent a little...I was avoiding someone...but I passed out, had another vision."

"Do tell."

"It was about black arrows too, in a way. I saw...I saw...the Gray one and he told me..." Hand crumpled the paper into uselessness. "He told me that when I cut the cord that the magic had to go somewhere. And that it back-lashed into me. Into ME. His magic, inside ME. And that someone or something is leaching it away. I think it might be whoever is doing this conspiracy thing. It's too convenient, the timing and all. I think that every time I try to use my magic, _his _magic is screwing it up, and that's why I keep having these visions. And now he won't go away."

"He's _talking_ to you? Karigan, do you know what you're saying? If the court knew that any part of him were alive and working...they would take no risks where that is concerned."

"I know. I think it's more of a memory. But the problem remains that someone is leeching my magic. My ability won't work right anymore, or at least I keep passing out whenever I try to use it. I've got to find out what's going on, or something bad's going to happen. I can feel it."

Mapstone looked intensely at her. "Just a memory? Are you sure?"

"I think I just may have repressed some things about our final meeting. It would have been easy enough to do. We both know he's dead." I haven't technically lied, thought Karigan intently. I used the word "may". After all, it's just so blurry. He's dead. Dead. Dea-

"Ok, I can understand how that must have been traumatic. Have you discussed this with anyone else?"

"No", Karigan said decisively. Not only is the conspiracy Green Rider business, but no one else would know what to do with the magic angle. But about the conspiracy... "I was thinking that I would ask around at the Ball tonight. There's a lot of people here from the more remote areas of the Kingdom that might know things about the lesser players in this. Plus," and she grimaced, "Charles Avery, the distraught nephew of the dead Baron is rather taken with me. I'll just have to keep Vyllord guessing about _what _I'm talking to people about."

"I don't like it." The captain stared at her slate. "I don't like, it. But that doesn't change the fact that it has to be done. Since you're already making use of them, get Sal and Tharin to help you take notes and keep me abreast of what's going on. I'll be on standby with this Ball thing in case anything big should happen like last time." She looked hard into Karigan's eyes, her eyes like slate. "Keep me informed, y'hear? I don't want to be the last one to know again."

Karigan gulped.

Agreed.

Went off to change into petticoats.


	19. Meetings

Chapter 19: **Meetings

* * *

**

The big stone fish vomited out yet another mouthful of water at Karigan, its stone eyes staring sightlessly at her azure gown. It was simpler than last ball's design. Good thing too, otherwise Sal would never have been able to help her get the underthings on. Speaking of petticoats...

"Sal!" She hissed, "I think you tied the petticoats on too tight! They're practically cutting me in twain!"

"As tight as your corset was, I'm surprised you can feel anything. Let me check." Sal ran a finger down the length of the bodice, checking for indentations of constricted flesh. "I think it's all in your mind."

"What's a petticoat?" Tharin inquired innocently, "and for that matter, what's a corset? I thought all you ladies had naturally slender-"

He gave a yelp as Sal cow-kicked him. "Don't make me kick you just because Karigan can't!"

Karigan rotated her shoulders. "It's uncomfortable..." She knew she was whining, but she rationalized by telling herself that it was her last chance for a number of hours.

"You look great, 100 percent the noble lady. Now smile! Umm..ok, good smile, but stop narrowing your eyebrows. You look like you're getting ready to shoot someone in the guts for a slow, bloody death." Sal paused, perhaps thinking it wasn't a good idea to bring up such options. "Try opening your eyes a little wider."

Karigan complied, her face beginning to look rather cross-eyed and confused. "Why?"

Tharin had the answer for that one. "If you open your eyes wide, it helps you look stupid. That might be a good thing. People tell you more."

"You have a point..." Karigan agreed. "Now, remember, keep in hearing distance and rotate out if you need to write anything down. I'm going to concentrate on _getting_ the information, you guys have to record it. Try not to be obvious."

Tharin rolled his eyes. "Yes Captain Mapstone. Tell me how to do my job...I've forgotten.."

Sal yanked on his arm, pulling him to the side. "Shhh! Be serious...the aunts are coming!" She tossed the crutches Karigan had used to get as far as the fountain under a wall of dense boxwood hedges. They'd have to retrieve them later.

"Karigan!" Stace shrilled, "That was the most _disrespectful thing_ I have _ever-_"

"Aunt, I-"

"A _note_? You left a _note_ about running off with the carriage?" Stace stood and seethed.

"I sent it back right away..." Karigan responded in a small voice. When Stace opened her mouth again, to deliver no doubt more of the same, Brini laid a hand on her arm.

"Be that as it may, Sister, but now is not the time for remonstrance. She was here on time, and that will have to do. Come Karigan. We are not yet late, but soon will be." She took her hand from Stace's arm and turned down the path.

Karigan followed Stace, and her "servants" followed her. As she had been quite thoughtful when choosing their meeting place, the entrance to the Great Ballroom was but a short ways and they were there in minutes.

Had Fastion or, she shuddered to think, Vyllord seen the way she scanned the room when she entered, they might have been proud of her. To the right, to the left, the darkest shadows. Two personal bodyguards, five unassociated Weapons, four blue-trimmed black Inspectors...and where was Vyllord?

Karigan narrowed her eyes. No _way_ was he sneaking up on her. "Ah ha!" she muttered, "One Chief Inspector lurking behind a potted shrub."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Aunt Stace." She dropped back a few steps and spoke softly. "Tharin, Sal...I need to get away from them. I can't accomplish anything with the aunts listening in."

Sal stepped forward. "I'll tell them you left to use the washroom."

"Right." Tharin had to do a quick step to keep up when Karigan dodged behind a column and went up the side of the floor in the shadows. When she popped back out, she took a glass of berry juice from a handy server and eyed the man whose back was towards her. Charles Avery. It was business time.

She stepped up along his side so that he had to angle himself to include her in the small circle. Karigan recognized Lady Halkins as well as Lord and Lady Mongrove who appeared to be offering condolences to the woman and her nephew in black. "My cue!" she thought.

"Lord Avery, please allow me to offer my heartfelt condolences for the loss of your uncle. How sad to have him here one moment and gone the next."

Avery clasped her hands with a sad smile. "Thank you, Lady G'ladheon. It is indeed a sad affair. It feels highly improper to be at the ball at all, with a death in the family."

"Oh?" Asking would be unforgivable...but Charles was the sort to volunteer information. She could feel it.

"Well, as his nearest male heir, I received all his personal documents, including a letter of his postmortem wishes. We are to observe only the lightest of mourning levels and in particular, to attend all of the balls. I feel completely abominable about it," he confessed, "It's like he knew he was going to die-everything was so current, so up to date with last night. Like he hoped he would achieve his ends here, but wasn't counting on it. I'm sorry, I'm babbling at you. How can you enjoy the ball with me sharing such angst." He tried for a smile, and she had to give him points for effort. "Shall we talk of lighter things then? And I never got my waltz from last evening."

Just then, the Mongroves left the circle, requiring Lady Halkins to turn her attention to the new arrival. For a moment, Karigan saw her brow furrow, and then the Lady's mouth became pinched. Karigan attempted a forestall. "My LadyHalkins." She gave the deepest courtesy she dared with her sprained ankle. "I am so immensely sorry about the events of yestereve . I don't even know what came over me; I am overcome with shame for my actions." Karigan blushed. It wasn't hard. Such ham-acting made her ashamed. But it had to be done. She needed Georgina to talk to her, and if this was the way...? So be it.

She wasn't sure what Lady Halkins was about to say, but Charles Avery prevented it by taking their two hands and placing them together. "My ladies, Aunt, Karigan, let us all be friends! It was a trying time for all."

Georgina Halkins looked at first as though she would remove her hand, but perhaps in light of Karigan's embarrassed stance and her nephews hopeful placating glances, she relented. With a slight squeeze of Karigan's gloved fingers, she spoke. "Of course. Do not think I hold any ill will towards you. I was quite hysterical."

"Of _course_ you were, my lady! Why wouldn't you be! And you had no warning? Not any?" Georgina would be the perfect ally, she could tell. Chatty with those she considered in her circle all under the heading of mutual commiseration. Utterly good hearted about it, even if objectively a little silly.

"My dear, you _must_ call me Georgina. At first it came as a complete shock! Then of course, I started thinking back. I mean, your Master Healer says it was poison, so there must be something. But that...Inspector...man is almost to be intolerable! Asked me all _sorts_ of question, but told me nary a thing. I declare!"

Karigan pulled heavily from any gossip manner she might have. "Indeed. I have quite the questions myself. Though I suppose...as his job...he wouldn't want to reveal too much do you think?"

"Here now ladies," Charles took their attention, "I'm sure this Inspector fellow means well, but that doesn't mean we can't ask questions of our own. I have those papers I mentioned earlier..."

"Oh yes!" Georgina obviously liked the plan, "Karigan, come to brunch tomorrow morning and we can look over dear Brandon's papers. I know he's gone...but I'm just not ready to give up on him yet." Karigan saw a lingering sadness come over her that the Baroness was clearly doing a masterful job at concealing, before a somewhat fixed bright smile snapped back into place.

"I'd love to." She said sincerely, though perhaps not for the reasons that Georgina would have preferred. She turned to Lord Eastwick."And yes, I'd be delighted to have that waltz from last time. Perhaps in the next set?" The current set had just started, so Karigan could count on at least an hour before having to do the deed. Avery looked gratified and Karigan made her exit.

The plan was to dip back in the shadows and spot her next target. The problem was that someone blocked her path. She gave an involuntary smile. "General."

"Lady." He dipped a polite bow in return to her profunctionary curtsy. "Your drink is out, may I refresh it? Wine?"

"Ah, no. Just berry juice, if you please."

"I see." He took the glass and handed it to Sal who had just slipped in nearby. " A glass berry and a glass white grape juice." Sal left again. She was certainly getting her exercise this evening Karigan observed. He cupped her elbow in a gesture to walk onward. "A woman after my own heart...drinking at these things ca be dangerous."

"Indeed." Karigan sighed. "Pitfalls enough on the political front without allowing a light head to interfere."

"I saw you wasted no time chatting with Avery and his Aunt. I'm not a betting man, but I might still place a slight wager that our esteemed Inspector Vyllord gave you instructions not to "help" him investigate."

"And I would not take you up on it. What you saw was no investigation, merely, a conversation of condolences for a friend."

"A friend that you met only two nights ago..." He sounded amused.

"I met you the same night, and goodness me, here we are, having a conversation. How improper."

Sora was not immune to her dry tone. "Such as it is. Shall we sit?" He indicated a stylized bench at the edge of the indoor potted grove. At her acquiescence, they both sat. Sal offered them the chilled juices he had ordered and Karigan gripped the cold crystal tightly.

"So you are here for...another week? I still can't believe that they let you take off when the raiding season from the East is beginning."

"I actually got a call back earlier today, but I've been given an extension in the circumstances. You see, it's always raiding season for _some_one. Spring is merely the least busy. This is my chance to discuss tactics and supply with our Monarch and his other military advisers. I also need to confer with Captain Mapstone my estimate of Rider visit frequency I'll need. You know, regular trips made up to the Northern Keep."

"I see your point, one Rider every nine days was a little sparse. Poor Toby had a rough circuit."

"Really, _Lady_ Karigan."

Drat it, she had forgotten herself. How nice it was not to have to hide who you were! "I was on supply and scheduling detail for a bit this winter and into Spring. Quite the headache. I honestly can't wait to get back into the field."

"Oh? You speak as if something were preventing you now...? Or is it this week's festivities?"

"Happily, the balls are not the reason for my inactivity. I'm surprised your sources haven't been more forthcoming. I got a rather nasty sprain a few weeks ago, so the Captain recently, at my Aunt's inquiries, put me on temporary extra light duty and partial leave." Seeing theGeneral's small frown, she sought to reassure him. "It's mostly healed now, but I'm still having to take extra care."

"Well, I hope you would have felt comfortable mentioning it to me if you were in pain."

Karigan laughed. "I would, because I can name five people instantly who would reprimand me fiercely if I didn't."

A male voice almost startled the juice out of her hand.

"And would I be one of those five?"


	20. How Not to Have Fun

Chapter 20: **How Not to Have Fun

* * *

**

Karigan's first mortified thought was that the king had done his sneaky thing again. Then realized the timbre wasn't right for his voice. There was only one person's footsteps behind her and Sora, not a King and his two body guards. And the shrubs were the last known location of...

"Inspector." She said at her most frosty, without turning around. "Surely you can find a more opportune time to approach me with your various questions."

Vyllord slipped around the foliage, keeping his face in its shadow. He seemed to have a knack for it. "Not questions so much as observations. General, how pleasing to see you appearing at social functions. I understand how monotonous they can be." He gave a shallow bow towards Karigan. "Excepting your presence of course, my Lady."

Karigan sipped her juice to whet her mouth. "You spoke of observations...?"

"So I did. General Sora, I notice your drink is empty. Perhaps you want to go and refresh it..?"

Nikolas Sora looked over at Karigan, eyebrows raised. She nodded in assent. If the Inspector needed a word, better to get it over with in the shortest possible order. She gave a glance around for Therin, but he was either hidden too well or had abandoned her, the rat.

"I enjoyed our chat, I'm sure I'll see you later." Sora gave Vyllord a slight smile and strode away, the clusters of people melting away before his straightforward gait.

"Karigan, Karigan. I had thought better of you. Here you promised to stay out of my investigation, yet almost at once insinuate yourself with the closest persons involved in the case. Whatever shall I do with you?" He leaned casually on the planter.

"I would prefer you not address me by my first name, Inspector. By no means are we on such intimate terms with each other."

"Ah, but Lady Karigan sounds rather presumptuous, don't you think? And Rider G'ladheon wouldn't be at a ball, so what am I to do?"

Damn the man, but he had a point. "I would _prefer_ you didn't address me at all, actually." She knew her neck and shoulders were stiffening up with the onslaught of his pointed observances, but couldn't help herself.

"Very well, Rider G'ladheon outside the ballroom, and Karigan at 3:30 in the morning alone in the Rider's common room." Karigan blushed at the reminder of night she had been so isolated from the world. She wanted to strangle him.

"It is difficult indeed if your investigation is so very thin that it relies on a friend of the victim's family being unable to console them in their loss without incurring your wrath." At the sudden spark in his eye, she continued with inkling of insight. "Ha! You're just jealous because they won't share things with you! After all, who wants tell anything to someone so like a glacier dipped in black paint-"

He advanced on her and leaned down 'till their faces were almost eye-to-eye. She made a startled move to the side, but his hand caught her arm in a tight grip that steadied the juice goblet that had begun to tilt, but also made her arm ache sharply. "Be careful what you say. There is more at work here than maybe even _you_ suspect. Once you start playing my game, you can't walk away so easily."

Karigan tried to free her arm, but it would have resulted in a splash of red everywhere. "I'm not _playing_ your game. I'm not playing anyone's game! I have personal reasons for needing to find out, things that you aren't aware of...and aren't any of your business."

Vyllord took his hand away before Karigan's slight struggles attracted anyone behind them's attention. With the other, he took her drink from her, put it to his lips, and drained it. "As I suspected. Gods, what a paradox you are. All edge and danger, but in control. Yes...always have to be in control. You're not in control now. Why don't you just walk away?"

She turned her head away from him._ I will not give that man the satisfaction of driving me away. Plus, _she admitted,_ I don't know that I could get up steadily enough to avoid notice._

"As I thought. For some reason you can't. And I'll let you in on a little secret, Karigan G'ladheon, Rider." She felt fingers run down the curve of her neck she had exposed to him ever so lightly, "You're already playing my game. Now it's my move." She heard him leave, taking the goblet with him.

* * *

Zachary refused to limp. It didn't help that Fastion's expression managed to stay so bland the entire time Duchess Lamphrey attempted, through the practice of her dancing steps, to completely lame her monarch. No woman could do that much damage unless it was on purpose. He refused to believe it.

The set was over; he knew it was time for the smooth words, the knuckle kissing. When he turned his eyes to the crowd, the first that caught his were a dark blue pair, amid three other brown pairs. All trained on him. There was something about them...familiar...

He gave a slight smile and started to cover the distance. And could have sworn that the faces pinched ever so slightly in disapproval. What was this? The first elderly female relatives that didn't have high hopes and plans for their female gentry? As soon as he approached, the four swept in deep curtsies. "Your Majesty" they said as one.

"My Ladies." inclined his head slightly. "I do believe this might be the first time you have graced my court...would you do me the honor?"

The one with the peacock feather tucked in her graying hair nodded her head and swished forward. "My Liege...My sisters Tory, Gretta, and Brini of the Clan G'ladheon. I am Stace."

Ah. The Aunts. That explained rather a lot, he feared. "My congratulations on your niece then, if I may. She is an asset to our court and her calling." For some reason, he noticed Fastion wincing out of the corner of his eye. What was wrong with him?

The pink dress one...Tory? spoke. "Thank you Your Majesty, though I must admit we had hoped that Karigan might limit her interests to more ladylike pursuits than she seems called to do."

"Ah...you have my appreciation all the same." New topic, fast! "Are you enjoying yourselves? May I freshen your glasses?"

"Thank you," spoke Stace, "We find ourselves quite happily situated as we are."

"Then, by your leave?" He turned at hotfooted it away as fast as he could without making it obvious he was doing so. What an uncomfortable conversation! He made for the food table. His stomach needed feeding if he was to keep his strength up. No one else was near. He motioned Fastion closer. "What was all that about?"

He struggled to hear, as Fastion spoke in a very low voice. "Sometimes, you can be quite the nitwit when it comes to matters of such delicacy."

Zachary almost dropped the cucumber sandwich he was lifting towards his mouth. "You just called me a nitwit!"

"Look, I'll be frank." Fastion said with a sigh. "Karigan is a Lady of a merchant clan. The clan is wealthy enough that they get to be treated as nobles, albeit minor ones. The things you complimented Karigan on...well...they're not things that her aunts even want her involved in. Surely you've figured_ that_ out by now." At Zachary's assent, he continued. "The problem we're..._you're_ facing now is that you're blurring the lines of who can associate with who. As far as those women are concerned, every time you show Karigan special favor, you're spoiling her chances with men who are actually in her league. And _Karigan _knows you're not in her league."

"Why are you telling me this?" he hissed.

"You asked, and I must do as I am commanded, my Great Monarch." He touched Zachary's arm slightly and motioned. "You might want to have a look over there."

Zachary closed his mouth on whatever he was about to say-probably a wise thing to do- and followed the line of sight pointed out. Karigan was sitting alone...her back to most of the people. She was in the grove area tucked into a corner that made a graceful transition from indoor garden to outside hedge maze. As he watched, a shadow seemed to shift, and Karigan was looking right at it. Her head gave a little shake, as if with laughter, and the shadow, now recognizable as Vyllord, leaped in front of her with a snake's grace. "What-" He made a move to go towards her, but Fastion's pressure on his arm solidified.

"Wait. Let it play out."

Vyllord stepped back and drained a glass he hadn't had moments before. Vyllord reached out, but Zachary couldn't tell what he did. Then he vanished into the doorway that led outside. Karigan stayed sitting there. "What did he do to her?"

"I shouldn't wonder, but you've got an incoming on the right."

Just as Zachary turned his frustrated eyes away, he saw Charles Avery come forward to tap her on the shoulder, his lips moving. Once again, he forced himself to put Country over King.

* * *

"Karigan." A hand touched her bare shoulder. She jumped. "I'm so sorry..." Lord Eastwick came around in sight. "Why are you all alone her? It's rather chilly, don't you think?"

"Ah, just a bit." she answered, avoiding the first question-she hadn't _been _alone.

"The waltz is starting...will you permit me?" He reached out a hand, and she took it, using his steadiness to bring her to her feet. "I wonder which one they'll play?"

He just grinned. "Beats me." and whirled her out on the floor. Other couples began spacing themselves out...and then the key changed. Karigan recognized the "Trickster's Waltz".

_Oh isn't __**this**__ fun!_ a voice said softly, _just like the night I met __**you**__!_

It took all she had to ignore that insidious voice, so she was entirely unprepared for when she met Lord Coutre. He bowed; the perfect gentleman and took her in a firm frame that allowed her to glide over the floor almost without effort. She avoided looking into his eyes until the next partner change, and then she saw them. Flat. Cold. She gave a slight shiver that she was afraid that he saw before being claimed by the next. It was an older noble, Lord Mongrove. He just seemed deep in thought, and their dance was very uninspired, much to Karigan's relief. "Why don't dances _ever_ go well for me?" she wanted to ask someone. Someone who might have a reasonable answer for her. Maybe it just wasn't to be.

He was her last partner for the treacherous waltz, and a left her near a group of well-coiffed women in their 40's or so. She dipped, wincing. A single curtsy might not be much, but she had severely underestimated the amount she would be called on to do in the course of the evening. She introduced herself first, as was proper. "I'm Karigan, m'ladies, Karigan G'ladheon."

They gave curtsies a shade less deep than hers. "Lady Trisha, Southeast Marshes."

"Marlene, Arbor Bay"

"Anne, of Chanline"

Karigan stilled. "Chanline...? Doesn't that border on Hawklake Province and Eastwick? I may know some of your neighbors..."

Lady Chanline gave a soft smile. "I'm sorry...I don't believe I've ever met Lord Eastwick..."

"Or maybe a Baron Halkins? You may have heard what happened last night?"

Marlene snapped open her fan and turned to Lady Trisha. "I _did_ hear there was some sort of commotion last night! Did you say somebody died? How shocking!"

Karigan would have continued the perplexing conversation, but could swear she saw Therin peep out from behind a column. THERE he was.

There would be a reckoning.


	21. More Questions

Hi all :)

I kind of imagine the ballroom a large rectangle, the outer couple yards ringed by pillars, while the candlelight directed inwards leaves the edges in shadow. In the middle of one of the long sides of the rectangle, the indoor garden begins, spilling outside into the patio and _real_ garden. The alcoves off to the sides have their entrances shrouded in shadows.

I realize I didn't explain this well, but wanted you to have the imagery _now_ rather than when I can re-work the description. It's more fun to write the dialogue and action...

So without further ado:

* * *

Chapter 21: **More Questions

* * *

**

When Karigan managed to corner Tharin in a dark corner, he kept glancing away all twitchy-like, she though uncharitably. Before she could speak, he said, "Don't be mad at me!" It came out almost like a squeal. It was funny, really. The man was 2 years older than her, and was blushing like a waif.

"Don't be silly; I'm not _mad_ at you."

"Really?" His hope was almost pathetic. "I mean, are you sure? 'Cause I'm really sorry and -"

Karigan narrowed her eyes. "Well actually, yes; I am mad. But right now, I'm trying to figure out the reasons why I should be so I can decide what best to do to you for abandoning me in there."

"Oh! Oh. Well, you see, there you were talking to that Avery fellow and I was just keeping myself on the low-down, like. The General pops up and when he looks around for a servant...well by god, there was Sal. So off she went."

Karigan nodded. That was fine. It was the disappearing part she wanted to hear. The disappearing part she wanted him to explain away.

"So I followed you, like I should. Then all of the sudden, some lady in a pink and blue dress pinches my arm. I swear, that dress looked like spun sugar during a festival, the kind you eat. But her face was all nasty-looking. She says 'Attend me! Cheese and fruit!' and gives me a shove off towards the banquet table. Just as I left, I saw a server come by with a plate of what she sent me for. So I figure, grab it, and I don't have to walk, see?"

Karigan smiled. _That_ was the Tharin she knew. Brilliance in flashes where laziness wanted to prevail. "So...?"

Tharin continued, his voice going more strained. "So I brought it back to her; hadn't been 30 seconds! I tried to get away because I saw you heading over towards the grove thing, and it looked rather secluded. But this woman standing with her, Ugly Yellow Dress Woman, she says 'Hold now, get me wine. Red.' and gives me her empty goblet. I look around for another server, but none with coffee in sight.

'Well, as you can imagine, I'm getting a little vexed at this point. I'm obviously _not_ a palace servant, I'm a personal one. Plus, I'm imagining you and Mapstone taking turns with poking holes in me. So I used my ability." He saw Karigan's odd smile and misinterpreted it. "Well, I know we're not supposed to in casual circumstances, but _you're_ always having these opportunities, and here I was in dire straights!"

"No no," she protested, "I agree with you. What did you hear?" Tharin's ability was hearing things acutely when he focused on the persons speaking. It was of limited distance-eye sight only-but infinitely valuable when gathering information.

"I don't know who said what, because I can't recognize their voices. One said, 'Red wine...but you only drink white.' Another said, "It's at the farthest table. If he gets back too soon, I'll have him fetch me some hot tea from the kitchens direct. Then I'll say it's too cold and make him fetch it again.' So I stopped listening because it was obvious they were trying to delay me for some reason and they started talking about someone's dress and you know _I_couldn't care less about _that_ were it my own sister. If I had a sister."

"Tharin. You're babbling." He shut his mouth. "Now, you said one was wearing a pink and blue dress, the other a yellow...can you see them now?"

He crinkled his nose in thought and his eyes swept the room. "There were more than two, but I can't remember the others. I was intent on getting back to you. I can't see either of them now..."

"Well it's still awfully perplexing." she mused. "I wonder why they didn't want you over there. What could you possibly have enabled...or prevented..."

"Who did you talk to?"

She numbered them off. "Only Sora, Vyllord, Halkins-"

"Vyllord?" Sal wriggled into the conversation. "What was he doing here, after all?"

"Doing his people watcher thing I guess."

"Why'd he need to talk to you _here_?"

"I'm getting to that. But first, where were YOU? You both practically jumped ship the minute anything started happening."

"Ah." Sal flushed with embarrassment. I followed you and Sora to the bench, and when Vyllord came and I did my 'one with the shadows and the tree' thing, he gave me this look that _suggested_ that I leave the premises."

"Nice try, but he left alone." Karigan crossed her arms with the disbelief apparent by the tightness of her lips.

Sal snorted. "Like you would have noticed anything with his Inspectorness, who noticed me coming some distance away. I kind of stopped a little out of eye sight because I didn't WANT that to happen. I figured, Tharin could listen, and I could take notes."

"Sal!" Tharin pretended betrayal.

Karigan threw her hands up. "Did anything happen like we planned? Back to you, Tharin...and it'd better be good."

"Well, after I figured out what those ladies were up to, I pulled fake rank on another server and had _him_ get the wine. I saw Sal beckoning from behind that little potted birch tree, so I went over to her. I just started to listen in when Sal _pinched_ me-"

"It wasn't a pinch. It was a light poke."

"-and it hurt and you know I can't hear well when I'm distracted so we started to leave and, you know, sort of circle back when no one was looking." He looked to Sal, indicating it was her turn.

"So we creep around by where the door to the outside it. There are shadows there, I figured we could blend in better, and all of the sudden, our feet won't lift off the floor. I couldn't even open my mouth. It was like we had become living statues; couldn't turn my head or anything."

Tharin contributed a final fragment. "I thought I saw something moving in the shadows, so I _listened_ really hard at them."

"And what did you hear?" Karigan was justifiably impatient.

"Footsteps," he whispered. "Just...footsteps. Then they were gone. A song or so went by and no one noticed us just standing there. It started feeling like pins and needles in my feet and I could slowly move again."

"It took me longer," Sal confessed, "So Tharin was able to get to you first."

Karigan was frankly aghast. "Sorcery?" she whispered, "Here? And after the last time too. Mapstone has to know."

"Wait.." Tharin asked, "I mean, one of us will go, but why is it such a big deal? We have magic, don't we?"

"It's complicated. Simply put, yes, we do. Where WERE you guys the last year or so?"

"Infirmary." they chorused. Sal continued, "I was laid up with a bad bout of the flu. Apparently, I infected a good fourth of the Riders before they put me away. Including Goldenlocks, who wouldn't let up with his incessant chatter until I started answering back." They grinned at each other, current struggles momentarily forgotten in a flash of camaraderie.

_I was like that with Alton..._she shook her head. It wasn't to be. Not now anyway. Maybe not ever. "Riders!" she barked. "One of you needs to go to Mapstone, let her know what's happened. Tharin, it'd better be you, you can tell her about the women and what they said. Let her know as well that I've been invited to a brunch thing with Halkins and his aunt. Maybe I'll get some intelligence there. Sal, with me. We've got about 2 hours before this party starts breaking up. Let's move it people! And..." she said, in a softer, wry voice, "thanks guys, it's been fun."

They both gave small laughs that wheezed into shallow coughs as they entered 'polite' society.

Karigan scribbled out a short note letting her Aunts know she'd been invited to a brunch. "Here" she said, handing it to Sal, "give it to my aunts and get out. This should placate them into not looking too hard for me."

"Where will I find you?"

Karigan's eyes danced and she licked her lips. "All this intrigue...I could eat a horse. These ladies are all so finicky with their little fruit cups. I've got my eye on some roasted quail."

Sal laughed. "Don't spill any on your dress." She left, head swiveling for any sign of her targets.

A rumble of her stomach caused Karigan to look down alarmingly. She had been too distracted to eat before she came, and now all that punch was sloshing around. As much as she would like the skill, Karigan knew that bellies do not quit their noises in polite company, and it would be unrefined to allow it to do so.

She leaned back to brace herself on the pillar, then lifted her foot off the ground, bending her knee and flexing her ankle. It ached so! Pity about the crutches...it would have forced people to give her a wide berth. Karigan sniggered while thinking of "accidentally" leaning on Duke Lamphrey's foot with the tapered end. Pontificating boor.

She was just running through a last little stretch when she caught sight of someone out of the corner of her eye en route for collision in the dim lighting. Normally, her wide skirts would be soft, shifting to the side; but the man darting in from behind her would be crashing into her concealed, extended leg.

Karigan put her arm out to grab the pillar. Missed. Began to fall.

"Got you!"

The King's voice was triumphant as he steadied her on her feet, supporting her. "I thought I saw you lurking in and out of the shadows, and here you are, hiding."

Karigan was mortified. Hopefully her blush was hidden. "I wasn't lurking. I was resting. And I wouldn't have fallen, I was just about to catch myself." "He's found me!" An inside voice started to gibber, "Run! Run away!" The calmer side of her brain admitted the truth. _I was hiding, and he caught me._

"I need to get better at hiding." she mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked.

Karigan opened her mouth to lie shamelessly when her stomach rumbled loudly. Zachary just started laughing as Karigan frowned at him.

* * *

Whew! Now I'm ready to start writing new chapters. Also, if you read back, you'll note that I fixed a couple of the REALLY pernicious problems (as well as almost unnoticeable ones) like the fact that the aunts were from Stevic's side of the family, page breaks, and my hang up over the spelling of "brooch". Thanks for all your patience in this.

And now, as I jump wholeheartedly into two weeks of vacation from court reporting school, I plan on writing like mad. How can I leave Shawdell, everyone's favorite evil Eletain drifting aimlessly in the fogs of semi-death? (I even named my computer after him *sigh*)

'Till the next update then!

~Bethany


	22. Intro for 22

Welcome back!

I feel like this is a convention we meet at every year for rabid Green Rider fans…So fun!

One note before we get started: I noticed a review a bit back that was concerned that Karigan was sending letters to Estral…when she was dead. If that was the case…awkward indeed. I pulled out Reference #2 (FRC) and found that in the chapter towards the end titled "Artifacts", Kari receives a letter from Estral containing the diary of Hadriax el Fex. I can think of two things then; that the names Ereal and Estral got mixed up as to who died (Ereal _did_ die in FRC), or that Estral dies in HKT (which is possible, I haven't read it in a while). If that's where the confusion is, I think I'm still covered b/c right after HKT came out, I made the decision to continue my fic in an AU on from FRC. On that note, Blackveil just came out. My copy hasn't arrived yet, but if the reviews are anything to be believed, then I'm happy with my decision as to the universe I've picked. Some black is good, but I do like a beam of sunlight making its appearance every now and then.

Hope that clears up the confusion. Now? Onward!


	23. Unwelcome Interruptions

Chapter 22: **Unwelcome Interruptions

* * *

**

Karigan decided to be outrageous. "I need to get better at hiding from you."

* * *

His eyes widened and he stifled a satisfied smirk with limited success. "And why is that, my lovely Lady Karigan?"

"When I'm hiding from you, I can't eat. And if I can't eat, I get hungry. That makes me grouchy. Guess what?" She extracted herself from is arm and began calculating the shortest route to the banquette table.

Zachary shifted his grip to her arm in a proper hold that could not be commented on. Not, this is, unless it was being bestowed of someone with little standing in the courts.

Which it wasn't.

And he had left her alone long enough.

"What?" he said, widening his almond eyes in a guileless expression.

Her delightful eyes glared at him. Zachary loved their sparkle. "I'm hungry you—your Highness." Apparently, Karigan was willing play nice in public. Excellent.

"Allow me, then. I'm sure you're wondering why we have something so uncouth as a _table,_ but I have come to find that people enjoy gathering around a focal point. I _am _surprised though that you didn't send one of your…_servants_ to get you a plate so that you could make yourself scarce from certain unnamed persons…?"

She gave a laugh bordering on a snicker. "Like you don't know to watch for them taking meat rolls and crumpets to hidden locations. Give me some credit here."

Zachary had to admit she had a point. He also noticed with half amusement that their limps seemed to match. She must have too. "My liege," she crooned, her eyes as big as his were attempting to be moments earlier, "whatever has happened to your foot? You seem to be limping! It must be _awful_ for you to be at a_ ball_ with a _limp_!"

"It was a gift," he said expansively, enjoying their banter untouched by the darkness seemingly filling her every time they talked. "Duchess Lamphrey was so kind as to give me the most unforgettable waltz I have had in…oh…quite sometime."

"Oh? Do tell." Zachary could see her attention beginning to wander.

Time to fix that. "The other night. With you."

* * *

Uh oh. Karigan couldn't believe she had stopped paying attention; stopped concentrating when she was with him. "uuUumm…which way was that hors d'œuvre table?"

She could tell by his amused smile that he knew exactly what she was doing. And probably thinking. Karigan knew she should have learned her lesson by now. Don't trust. Don't believe. Don't relax. And most importantly, don't ever think the L word. Even to herself. That was just the path to madness.

_Aahhh, but you're already mad. You told me that, remember?_

She stiffened. Not. The. Time.

_Why? Just because you're sauntering along with your precious king? You think you love him, you wonder if he loves you, but it's all meaningless. Don't you see?_

Karigan thought hard in the direction of that misty castle, that room in the depths of irrational thought. _See what? There's nothing TO see! You aren't even part of this world anymore! What do you even know?_

She heard his laugh winding through all her being, all she had set her lodestone in as a person. _ I AM a part of this world…because I'm a part of you. Whatever they say is meaningless because you're mine. You've been mine since we danced. Nothing that simpering Avery, Proud-Oak Sora, the king, and yes, even your mysterious inspector will wrest you from me._

His words ended in a barely audible whisper even though rationally, she knew it wasn't. If the king had noticed that she was unusually quiet, he made no sign. _If you want to talk, _she gave her best shot at a mental hiss, _get to the point, or I'll tell them all the truth. That you're really here. Not just a vision. And you know what they'll do then._

_Nothing will change, but you win….for now. _

There was a pause and Karigan felt her impatience rising. _Well, what?_

_You just had a power draw there, right when you were sharing your cup with the…inspector. We'll talk later._

_What? Wait! _How dare he just talk to her when he pleased!

Not that she was really talking to anybody, really.

Zachary's voice broke into her self inflection. "So, you only talk to me when you please, huh? Not that it's a new development."

Karigan jerked. Was that true?

She had to admit that it was, but wasn't that her prerogative? After all, he could command people to converse. Karigan told herself that avoiding him was the choicer alternative to refusing to talk to him.

Not that she hadn't done that on occasion too. She blushed at the thought.

When she looked around to see where they were, she found the king staring down at her with the strangest expression on his face. "What?" she asked, a little too roughly to be completely nonchalant. "I'm just a little warm right now."

He gave a little shake of his head and gestured towards the table, not commenting on the fact that she knew her skin to be cool to the touch. "I'm told the cheese is excellent, but it's a little sad right now. The grapes on the other hand, have just been shipped in from Selia…" He raised an eyebrow in the mirror of her own."

Selia was a bitter-sweet topic for Karigan, but even she couldn't deny the petty amusement she took from Duke Coutre's anger. She had a feeling that Zachary shared it.

Zachary?

No!

The king. That the _king_ shared it.

"Grapes it is." She tried for a light tone. With the king attached to her arm, she wasn't sure how many more people she could corner. Speaking of people, where was—

"My Lady, may I take that dish for you?" Sal gave a respectful bow.

"I see my shadow has found me," she said, handing the dish over. "What about your shadow?"

He lost some of his easy smile. "Charles Avery came up to me a bit earlier. Seems he has some papers…" He must have seen something in Karigan's expression. "What do you know about these papers?"

"Heh…" Karigan was not pleased. Whey now? "Well, funny you should mention _papers_. I was to have brunch with Georgina and Charles tomorrow to go over them….just as a passing amusement of course." She added the last hastily. Damn, she just _knew_ the man wouldn't let that one go.

"Well," he said, eyes still narrowed from her revelation, "I think something happened tonight to upset him and he didn't want to wait. I sent Fastion with him so they could bring them back and we can slip out to my study."

"And where's the replacement Weapon?"

Now Zachary looked a little nervous. "Well...he _did_ mention that he needed to do that, and I kind of said I would find one…"

Karigan looked around to make sure no one else was looking—besides Sal that was—and kept her voice low. "Do you realize that if something were to happen to you, Fastion would probably take his own life?" She gave another look around. "Here, I'll just grab someone—"

He stopped her with a light hand on her wrist as she reached out to grab a bored-looking Inspector. "Not one of them."

Karigan pulled her arm out from his hand. Really, he was stretching propriety to all levels tonight. "Why?"

"I'm not sure I trust them. Let's find a Weapon."

When he tried to cup her elbow again, she resisted. "You've spent enough time with me tonight. People are starting to talk…"

"But who will protect me during my search?"

Karigan took a step back. "You seemed to be managing fine." As she turned, she could almost fancy she heard him whisper "I had you…"

* * *

She was leaving him. Again. He wanted so badly to take that first step after her, but the voice of his conscience cautioned him not to. His conscience was starting to sound a lot like Fastion.

He spotted McGregor in the shadows…just like his Kari-Karigan seemed to prefer. "McGregor, a moment of your time."

"Yes sir." He looked around for a moment, then looked back with the beginnings of alarm. "Where is Fastion? Did something happen?"

"Sshh!" the king cautioned, "He's gone on an errand for me, will you fill in?"

McGregor seemed barely able to speak. "But for me to not have noticed you were unaccompanied—I could be beheaded! Fastion's so good at hiding—I didn't think—"

Zachary realized with a sigh that Karigan had been right. It was just…it was just that she made him want to forget about being a king. Made him want to be just another man.

"I'm sorry, McGregor. I should have thought. I told him I'd take care of getting a replacement. It was important."

"Not more important than your life, Sire," the weapon said in the closest approximation of a scold he had heard since Fastion had last done so. Zachary couldn't help but think he deserved it, so he nodded at his new shadow before turning to finish his rounds.

* * *

Sorry for the length guys; I am suffering a severe case of writer's block. I like my chapters to be about 2000 words in length, but Karigan and her friends (and enemies) just aren't playing nice this week.

Someone submitted a review about Estral and how she was lost in First Rider's Call, and I apologize for the error. I'll get it fixed as soon as possible.

~B


End file.
